


Doki Doki Literature Club!: Rewriting Destiny

by Amaterasu69



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Gen, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, ddlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterasu69/pseuds/Amaterasu69
Summary: The MC (Named Amaterasu, or Ammy) realizes that all is not "Oki-Doki" with his friend Sayori, and finds her "hanging out" at her home. However, Amaterasu is given a shot at redemption, in order to make things better and to get his Happy Ending.





	1. Prologue: Tragedy Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to "Doki Doki Literature Club: Rewriting Destiny"! I hope you all enjoy the story, even if it's not entirely finished. I had quite a bit of fun writing the first chapter. I had this idea in my mind for a while and wished to write it up into a story.
> 
> *Note: This is written in screenplay format. Settings are italicized. Certain emphasized words are also italicized. Words wrapped in asterisks are actions performed in dialogue. Sentences that are italicized indicate thinking from the character. Whole poems from the game and original ones written are italicized fully, with the title of the poem being in the quotation marks from the actual poem. Bolded text in sentences indicates the revealing of a character's name or an ability of a character. Bolding and italics indicate 4th-wall breaking or meta references. This story is also related to the "Yuri vs. Monika" story I also wrote.

Doki Doki Literature Club: Rewriting Destiny

 

**Prologue: Tragedy Strikes**

 

My name is Amaterasu. Most people call me, “Ammy” for short. You guessed it right, I’m named after the goddess of the sun in Japanese mythology. But, don’t be confused, I’m a boy. I’m just your average high school student. I’m not really interested in joining any clubs. Well, I _was._ But, that all changed when my childhood friend, Sayori, convinced me to join the Literature Club. Ever since then, every day, I stayed after school to partake in sharing poetry and joined in the club’s activities. It was supposed to be fun, but something was off… Sayori started to act differently from her usual, cheerful self, she would come late to school more often, and she was just… not the Sayori I knew from back then. When I confronted her about it, all she said was that she “was always like this”. But the most shocking thing I found out, was that she had depression all her life. If only I had known sooner, I would’ve been there more for her…! If only she had told me…! But, no matter what, I’ve gotta do what I can now!

 

After her revelation, it had finally been the day of the school festival. Things were going to be better than they were. We were going to have the best fun we’ve had in ages! Nothing was going to put a damper on this day, no rainclouds! That’s what I _thought,_ anyway…

 

_Literature Club, Festival Day_

 

I enter the Literature Club. It seems that the only person awaiting me in the room is Monika.

 

 **Monika** : Oh, good morning, Ammy!

 **Amaterasu** : Hey, Monika. You and I are the only ones here?

 **Monika** : Yeah, it seems like it. Wait, Sayori didn’t walk along with you?

 **Amaterasu** : Ah, I’m sure she’ll wake up. There’s no way she’d miss the festival. She and I are gonna spend the day together, after all!

 **Monika** : You sure have a lot of faith in her, Ammy.

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah, why wouldn’t I?

 **Monika** : *chuckle* Nevermind, forget I said anything. Did you want to see the poems picked out for the event?

 **Amaterasu** : Umm… Okay. _Weird… Why would Monika question my faith in Sayori? I know what’s best for her, right?_

 

Monika goes to grab one of the pamphlets for the festival on one of the desks laid out in the classroom.

 

 **Monika** : Here you go.

 

I take the pamphlet from Monika’s hands and scour through its contents.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Wow, you and Sayori did a good job on the pamphlet! I like the design choices!

 **Monika** : Why thank you, Ammy.

 **Amaterasu** : Now, let’s see the poem choices… Ah, here’s my above-average, mediocre poem. Here’s Natsuki’s and Yuri’s, and there’s yours. All good work! _I wonder what kind of poem Sayori chose?_ Ah, here’s Sayori’s! Let’s see…

 

_"%"_

_Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of_  
 _Get._  
 _Out._  
 _Of._  
 _My._  
 _Head._  
  
  
_Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you._  
 _Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me._  
 _Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you._  
 _Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem._  
  
  
  
_But a poem is never actually finished._  
 _It just stops moving._

 

 **Monika** : *chuckle* It’s quite an interesting one, isn’t it, Ammy?

 **Amaterasu** : W-What is this…? Did Sayori really write this?

 **Monika** : Maybe you should ask her yourself before it’s too late.

 **Amaterasu** : What do you mean?

 **Monika** : You did kinda leave her _hanging,_ after all.

 **Amaterasu** : What the hell do you mean, Monika?! _Wait… “hanging”? Sayori, hanging? That means… Oh shit!_ Monika, I’ve gotta go!

 **Monika** : Be back soon, okay~?

 

Without a moment’s notice, I rush out the door as fast as I can. I’ve gotta book it to Sayori’s, now! If I’m too late, I won’t be able to let myself live this down! Please be okay, Sayori!

 

_Sayori’s House_

 

 **Amaterasu** : *pant* Finally, I’m at Sayori’s house! _Please, Sayori… I’m here now! I’m sorry for not being here sooner! Please, be okay…!_

 

I enter the house with the door being unlocked, like always. I rush upstairs to get to Sayori’s room, almost to the point of tripping on the stairs. I reach the door handle and go to gently open it, but I stop myself.

 

 **Amaterasu** : _No, I’m not going to “gently open the door”. She needs me!_ I’m coming in, Sayori!

 

And with that, I kick open the door at full force, breaking it off of the hinges.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Sayori! Are you-

 

What I see in front of my eyes shocks me. I do see Sayori, but it’s not a pretty sight… It’s far from that. Sayori… has hung herself. Her eyes, lifeless. Her skin is completely pale. The noose has taken all the air from her breath. There’s… blood on her hands?! That means she must’ve struggled to break free from the knot!

 

 **Amaterasu** : Dammit! Why, Sayori?! Why would you do this?! You had so much to live for… Fuck! If only I could’ve prevented this, if only I could’ve stopped this…! _No…! NO NO NO! Is this really happening? This can’t be! I can’t accept this! I WON’T accept this!_

 

I fall down to the ground, on my knees. I’m pounding my fist in anger on the floor. I can’t help but cry.

 

 **Amaterasu** : There’s gotta be a way to fix this! It can’t be too late…!

 **???** : You want to save Sayori, right?

 **Amaterasu** : Huh? Who said that? Who’s there?!

 **???** : It is I, the writer of this story. But, you may call me **“Tsukuyomi”**. Since we can’t both be named Amaterasu.

 **Amaterasu** : Wait, “Tsukuyomi”? You’re named after…

 **Tsukuyomi** : Yes, I get it. But, there’s no time to explain! Do you wish to save her, or not?

 **Amaterasu** : Yes, I do!

 **Tsukuyomi** : Then, I shall make you stronger than you were before. You will no longer be the generic protagonist you once were. I grant you the ability, **Fate Control**. With this ability, you can change the fate of yourself and others, simply by touching the person whose fate you wish to alter and uttering the words, **“Fate Control”.** Now hurry, before she’s deleted forever!

 **Amaterasu** : Okay!

 

I stand back up and walk towards Sayori. Without hesitation, I grab her hand, squeezing her palm tight. I look her dead (no pun intended) in the eyes, and I say the command.

 

 **Amaterasu** : **FATE CONTROL!**

 

Right as I say the words, glittering stardust starts to form around Sayori, and the noose dematerialized. The bloodstains from her hands are gone. Color comes back to her face and her eyes light up. I catch Sayori in my arms and gently put her back on the ground.

 

 **Sayori** : *coughs* Ammy…? Why are you here? What just happened? Why’s the door kicked in? And why am I-

 **Amaterasu** : No time to explain! We can sweat the small stuff later. Right now, you need to get dressed, or you’ll be late to school and the festival! We promised we’d have fun today, right?

 **Sayori** : Yeah! Okay, I’ll get ready. Sorry for making you worry, Ammy…

 **Amaterasu** : It’s okay. You can thank me at the festival today. I’ll be waiting outside for you, Sayori. We can walk to school together like we always have!

 **Sayori** : Okay~! I’ll be down there as fast as I can!

 **Amaterasu** : Okay. Just don’t hurt yourself, alright?

 **Sayori** : I’ll be careful!

 

I walk out of Sayori’s room and head down the stairway, out to her front gate. “Don’t hurt yourself, alright”? I really could’ve phrased that better…

 

 **Amaterasu** : Thanks, Tsukuyomi!

 **Tsukuyomi** : Don’t mention it. But, watch yourself. Now that Sayori’s been revived, Monika will not be too happy about that.

 **Amaterasu** : What? Monika…

 **Tsukuyomi** : Don’t you remember what she said to you?

 

_“You did kinda leave her hanging, after all”._

 

 **Amaterasu** : Wait, Monika foreshadowed that this would happen! How did she know about this?!

 **Tsukuyomi** : Well, there was a poem that she wrote that can allude to what’s been going on. I think it was called…

 **Amaterasu** : “The Lady Who Knows Everything”. Wait, does that mean-

 **Tsukuyomi** : **_Yes. Monika knows everything. She even knows that none of this is actually real. She knows that this is a story. However, she doesn’t know that I gave you your new ability. But, once she finds out that Sayori is alive, she won’t be “Oki-Doki” with that. Watch yourself._ **

**Amaterasu** : Wait, you said that Sayori could be “deleted”. What did you mean by that?

 **Tsukuyomi** : If you hadn’t saved Sayori when you did, Monika could’ve easily wiped her from existence. You would have no recollection of her ever living in this world. Now, you must defeat Monika at her own game. There will be many obstacles in your way, but I believe you can do it.

 **Amaterasu** : What if she gets rid of me?

 **Tsukuyomi** : She won’t.

 **Amaterasu** : What do you mean?

 **Tsukuyomi** : You’re the one person that makes her feel whole. She loves you. She doesn’t have it in her to delete you.

 **Amaterasu** : But, what if she  _does_ have it in her?

 **Tsukuyomi** : …

 **Amaterasu** : Well?

 

Suddenly, I hear Sayori behind me.

 

 **Sayori** : Ammy, who are you talking to?

 **Amaterasu** : Eh? No one, I was just mumbling to myself. Anyway, are you ready?

 **Sayori** : Yeah, let’s get going!

 

And so, Amaterasu was able to save his friend from deletion. Sayori and Amaterasu head off towards the festival, in hopes of starting over. What lies next for our hero, as Tsukuyomi aids him on his journey against Monika?

  
  
  


_End of Prologue: Tragedy Strikes_


	2. Chapter 1: The Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the club with Sayori, Monika starts to realize that things are not going according to her original plans, starting to suspect that there is more than meets the eye to Amaterasu.

 

 

 

***Note** : This is written in screenplay format. Settings are italicized. Certain emphasized words are also italicized. Words wrapped in asterisks are actions performed in dialogue. Sentences that are italicized indicate thinking from the character. Whole poems from the game and original ones written are italicized fully, with the title of the poem being in the quotation marks from the actual poem. Bolded text in sentences indicates the revealing of a character's name or an ability of a character. Bolding and italics indicate 4th-wall breaking or meta references. This story is also related to the "Yuri vs. Monika" story I also wrote.

**  
  
Chapter 1: The Plot Twist**

  

With the help of Tsukuyomi, I saved Sayori from certain death. I can’t believe this is actually happening…! I’m going to spend the day with Sayori, and we’re going to have a blast! But, will things really be alright, though? I can’t imagine what Monika’s going to think once Sayori and I arrive at school. But, with my new ability, I’m prepared for anything that she throws my way!

 

_Literature Club, Festival Day_

 

I open the door to the Literature Club, with Sayori following behind me.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Good morning, I’m back!

 

As I walk into the room, I see Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki in the room, all chatting with each other, before turning in my direction.

 

 **Yuri** : Good morning to you, Ammy!

 **Natsuki** : You’re late! Where were you, Ammy?

 

Suddenly, Natsuki comes up to me and punches me in the gut.

 

 **Amaterasu** : *cough* (jokingly) I love you too, Natsuki. But in all seriousness, I was just picking up someone.

 

(Sayori enters the room)

 

 **Sayori** : Hi, everyone! Sorry I was late…

 **Yuri** : Oh, there you are Sayori. I was starting to get a little worried you might not show up.

 **Monika** : ...Sayori?

 

(Monika drops her school bag)

 

 **Sayori** : What? Is there something on my face, Monika?

 **Amaterasu** : What’s wrong, Monika? You look as if you’ve seen a  _ghost_  or something.  _Hah, got ‘em! “Look as if you’ve seen a ghost”! That was a good one on my part!_

 **Monika** : *chuckle* Ammy, I don’t believe in the paranormal.

 **Amaterasu** : Well, why did you drop your bag all of a sudden? I don’t think it’s  _that_  unusual to see Sayori here. She’s a part of the Literature Club, right?

 **Yuri** : Monika, is everything alright?

 

(Monika picks up her bag from the ground)

 

 **Monika** : Yes, everything’s fine. Okay everyone, shall we get started rehearsing our poems before the festival?

 **Yuri** : *fiddles with her hair nervously* Yes… I think that would be a good idea before we have to perform in front of a live audience.  
  
***Note** : I know that they've already done this in a previous part of the original story, but Sayori was killed off before, and she never read her poem shown in the Prologue before, so I don't think it would be such a bad idea to do it again.

 **  
Monika** : Okay! But, before we start, I have to go use the restroom. I’ll be right back!

 

With that, Monika leaves the club room briefly.

 

 **Amaterasu** :  _Way to dodge the subject, Monika. Still, I wonder what’s going through her mind right now…_

 

_Restroom, Festival Day_

 

 **Monika** : How is this possible? How is that girl still alive?!  ** _She should’ve been deleted from this story!_**  This doesn’t make sense! Why? This shouldn’t be possible…!

 

(Monika punches the door of a bathroom stall)

 

 **Monika** : *heavy sigh* Oh well, I guess I have no choice but to  **delete**  her now.

 

Monika pulls out a laptop from her bag, opening it up, and scouring through the files.

 

 **Monika** :  _Let’s see… “Sayori.chr”._  Ah, there it is!  _Right-click on the file, and there’s the option!_  Well, I hate to have to do this now, but I have no other choice. Say goodbye, Sayori! There is no place for you in  _my reality._

 

(Monika clicks on the “Delete” option in the menu, then selecting “Yes”)

 

 **Monika** : Wait, what is this?

 

(An error message pops up on her screen)

 

_ERROR: Due to an “unknown command”, this file is unable to be deleted._

 

 **Monika** : What do you mean, an “unknown command”?! You MUST be deleted!  **Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! DELETE!**

 

Monika rapidly clicks on the same option, but repeatedly gets the same error message as before.

 

 **Monika** : WHY?! This doesn’t make any sense!  _Wait a minute. Calm down, Monika. You must not lose your cool. I’ve gotta think back to what all happened before in order to properly solve this now._  Let’s see. Before today, I enforced Sayori’s depressive behavior and prompted her to kill herself, Ammy arrived here and immediately left after a while, and I thought to have deleted Sayori before. But wait, I remember Ammy saying something before he got here…

 

_“You look as if you’ve seen a ghost or something”._

 

 **Monika** : Wait, was he mocking me?! Does he know something that I don’t? How?  ** _He’s supposed to be just a bland, harem protagonist! Unless he inherited some kind of “Protagonist Power”, there’s no way he should be able to know what’s going on!_**  Whatever. I don’t know what kind of scheme you’re up to, but two can play at that game! I’ll just have to tamper with the others to make you reveal your  _true power_. Then, once I know what you can do, I can plan accordingly to make my vision come true! But for now, I’ll have to play along and perform at the festival.  ** _Just you wait, Ammy, if that even is your real name._**  I’ll have you all to myself, in time. There is only one girl that belongs in your life, and that is Monika. Just Monika.

  
  


_End of Chapter 1: The Plot Twist_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: Poetry in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaterasu, Sayori, Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki all practice performing their poems before the upcoming festival.

 

 ***Note:** This is part 3 of my DDLC fanfic, "Doki Doki Literature Club: Rewriting Destiny". If you want to see the first part, it is labeled "Doki Doki Literature Club: Rewriting Destiny P1". The first chapter is named, "Prologue: Tragedy Strikes".

 

***Note** : This is written in screenplay format. Settings are italicized. Certain emphasized words are also italicized. Words wrapped in asterisks are actions performed in dialogue. Sentences that are italicized indicate thinking from the character. Whole poems from the game and original ones written are italicized fully, with the title of the poem being in the quotation marks from the actual poem. Bolded text in sentences indicates the revealing of a character's name or an ability of a character. Bolding and italics indicate 4th-wall breaking or meta references. This story is also related to the "Yuri vs. Monika" story I also wrote.

**  
Chapter 2: Poetry in Motion**

 

After a short while, Monika returns from the bathroom with her poem in hand.

 

_Literature Club, Festival Day_

 

 **Monika** : Okay, everyone! Shall we get started?

 **Sayori** : Monika?

 **Monika** : What is it, Sayori?

 **Sayori** : So, I was reading over the pamphlet of poems… and I found something  _strange_  on there that Ammy pointed out to me.

 **Monika** : “Strange”? Whatever do you mean, Sayori?

 

Sayori walks up to Monika with the pamphlet in hand and points to the “poem” that was listed for Sayori to read.

 

 **Sayori** : I don’t remember ever writing this, Monika. In fact, I don’t think I’m even comfortable  _reading_  this!

 

Yuri and Natsuki look at Sayori, perplexed.

 

 **Yuri** : What do you mean,  _you didn’t write this?_

 **Natsuki** : How do you  _not_  remember writing this? I mean, you and Monika worked on the pamphlet  _together_ , right?

 **Monika** : Perhaps, are you sleep deprived, Sayori? Maybe you’re just tired, and that’s why you don’t remember it?

 **Sayori** : I’m not sleep deprived, and I’m not losing my mind, Monika! I know when I write down something! This is not something I wrote!

 

I look over at Monika with a piercing expression.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Monika… Do you want to  _explain_  something to me? Do you perhaps,  _know_  what’s going on?

 **Monika** :  _Dammit… I didn’t think Sayori would notice that little detail. I have to derail this snafu, quickly!_  Okay, Sayori. If you don’t want to read the poem, you don’t have to. You can just read one of the previous poems that you wrote for our club activities, okay?

 **Sayori** : Thank you, Monika.

 

Sayori goes to get one of her poems torn out of her notebook in her school bag. Meanwhile, I walk up to Monika and whisper in her ear.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Monika. When this day is over, you and I are going to have a  _nice, long_ _chat…_  Alone. You got that?

 **Monika** : *chuckle* Oh, scary~ Sure, Ammy. I’ve got something I want to say to you, as well.

 

Monika walks over to the window of the classroom. After I’m done telling Monika my spiel, Yuri walks over to me.

 

 **Yuri** : What was that about, Ammy?

 **Amaterasu** : Oh, nothing important. You don’t have to worry about it.

 **Yuri** : Really? You looked pretty  _intense_  there…

 **Amaterasu** : Please, I’m always intense.  _No, you’re not, me. You’re not even close to being “intense”._

 

Suddenly, Natsuki walks up to us.

 

 **Natsuki** : Well, you better not be keeping any secrets from us, Ammy! If there’s something going on between you and Monika, tell us. We’re your friends, remember?

 **Amaterasu** : Aww, thanks for worrying about me, Natsuki.

 

I give the short, and cute Natsuki, a headpat with a gentle smile on my face. Natsuki seems to get flustered by this.

 

 **Natsuki** : W-What did you do that for?! Don’t just do cutesy things to me without my permission…! Idiot! *crosses her arms* Whatever, it’s not like I’m worrying for your sake or anything…

 

**_Ah, there’s my loveable Tsundere archetype._ **

 

 **Amaterasu** : But, don’t worry about me. Just have fun today, alright? I promise I’m not keeping anything from you.

 **Yuri & Natsuki**: Okay…

 

With that, all of us grab our poems to perform for today. Sayori seems to pick out her  _“Bottles”_  poem, Yuri picks out her  _“Raccoon”_  poem, Natsuki chose her poem titled  _“Because You”_ , and Monika, unsurprisingly, handpicked her  _“Lady who Knows Everything”_  poem.  ** _As for me, well, I wrote something a little more than just 20 words on a piece of paper._**  Now, It’s all just a matter of who’s going first.

 

 **Monika** : Okay, everyone! Do we have any volunteers, as for who’s going first?

 

No one says anything. I bet everyone’s going to be nervous to have to perform their poetry, with all eyes glaring at them, in wonder. But, I speak up.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Hey, Monika. I think you should go first. Show us all how the  _master_  does things, eh?

 **Monika** : *chuckle* Oh, I’m not that good. But, if you insist… I suppose it will give everyone a feel for it.

 

Monika goes toward the podium in the center of the end of the room. She clears her throat, and stands with confidence, reading her poem.

 

_“The Lady who Knows Everything”_

_An old tale tells of a lady who wanders Earth._  
 _The Lady who Knows Everything._  
 _A beautiful lady who has found every answer,_  
 _All meaning,_  
 _All purpose,_  
 _And all that was ever sought._  
  
_And here I am,_  
  
_a feather_  
  
_Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind._  
  
_Day after day, I search._  
 _I search with little hope, knowing legends don't exist._  
 _But when all else has failed me,_  
 _When all others have turned away,_  
 _The legend is all that remains – the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky._  
  
_Until one day, the wind ceases to blow._  
 _I fall._  
 _And I fall and fall, and fall even more._  
 _Gentle as a feather._  
 _A dry quill, expressionless._  
  
_But a hand catches me, between the thumb and forefinger._  
 _The hand of a beautiful lady._  
 _I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze._  
  
_The Lady who Knows Everything knows what I am thinking._  
 _Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice._  
 _"I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing._  
 _There is no meaning._  
 _There is no purpose._  
 _And we seek only the impossible._  
 _I am not your legend._  
 _Your legend does not exist."_  
  
_And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a gust of wind._

 

With that, we all give her a big round of applause. Even though she picked the poem that alludes to herself, she still performed it well. There was no hesitation. All the emphasis and feeling was there.  ** _But, I feel like there’s some dramatic irony going on in this situation. Tsukuyomi and I know more of what’s going on than any other character not catching on to Monika’s actions._**  Somehow, I feel like she chose this poem just to spite me. Whatever. I know it’s gonna be hard to top a performance like that. Suddenly, Yuri stands up from her desk after Monika is finished.

 

 **Yuri** : I… I’ll go next! ...If that’s okay with everyone…

 

I give Yuri a little encouragement as she’s walking to the podium.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah, Yuri! You’ve got this! Don’t be shy, and let loose!

 

Monika chuckles audibly at my encouragement, Yuri simply smiles, and Natsuki elbows me in the gut. After that, Yuri reads her poem.

 

_“The Raccoon”_

_It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack._  
_My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window._  
_That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unusual_  
_human._  
_I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences._  
_Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more._  
_The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom._  
_The bread, my hungry curiosity._  
_The raccoon, an urge._  
  
_The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting_  
_knife._  
_The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend._  
_I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited._  
_or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal._  
  
_The raccoon has taken to following me._  
_You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other._  
_The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy._  
_Every time I brandish my cutting knife the raccoon shows me its excitement._  
_A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread._  
_And I feed myself again._

 

Yuri seems to have gotten nervous after reading the poem, fiddling with her hair once again, while sporting a rosy red on her cheeks. I start the applause, with everyone else following.  ** _It’s hard to believe that Yuri’s poem reflects the fact that she cuts herself from time to time with her knife fetish. How do I know that? Tsukuyomi told me. Oh wait, I’m not supposed to know that until much later!_**  Anyway, it seems like Natsuki wants to go next. She goes up to the podium to begin her poem.

 

 **Natsuki** : Okay, I guess I’ll go next. Might as well get this out of the way, if I can.

 

Natsuki clears her throat and begins to speak.

 

_“Because You”_

_Tomorrow will be brighter with me around_  
_But when today is dim, I can only look down._  
_My looking is a little more forward_  
_Because you look at me._  
  
_When I want to say something, I say it with a shout!_  
_But my truest feelings can never come out._  
_My words are a little less empty_  
_Because you listen to me._  
  
_When something is above me, I reach for the stars._  
_But when I feel small, I don't get very far._  
_My standing is a little bit taller_  
_Because you sit with me._  
  
_I believe in myself with all of my heart._  
_But what do I do when it's torn all apart?_  
_My faith is a little bit stronger_  
_Because you trusted me._  
  
_My pen always puts my feelings to the test._  
_I'm not a good writer, but my best is my best._  
  
_My poems are a little bit dearer_  
_Because you think of me._  
  
_Because you, because you, because you._

 

I start the applause once again, and the rest follow.  ** _Just from hearing it, I can tell this poem is about me. “Because You” is about me, and my feelings for Natsuki in an alternate timeline where all my poems were tied specifically to her likes. Oh, but I’m breaking continuity again._**  After Natsuki’s performance, I give her a little headpat before she punches me in the gut. This time, it was harder than before.

 

 **Natsuki** : I told you not to do that without my permission, Ammy!

 **Amaterasu** : Ow…! I’m really feeling the love from you, Natsuki.

 

After Natsuki is finished, Sayori steps up to the plate. She heads up to the podium to perform her poem. She takes a deep breath in, while closing her eyes, and begins to read.

 

_“Bottles”_

_I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar._  
_It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams._  
_Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens_  
_I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out._  
_It's warm and tingly._  
_But there's no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe._  
_And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles._  
_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row._  
  
_My collection makes me lots of friends._  
_Each bottle a starlight to make amends._  
_Sometimes my friend feels a certain way._  
_Down comes a bottle to save the day._  
  
_Night after night, more dreams._  
_Friend after friend, more bottles._  
_Deeper and deeper my fingers go._  
_Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies._  
_Digging and digging._  
_Scraping and scraping._  
  
_I blow dust off my bottle caps._  
_It doesn't feel like time elapsed._  
_My empty shelf could use some more._  
_My friends look through my locked front door._  
  
_Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends._  
_In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?_  
_I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other._  
_Holding them out to each and every friend._  
_Each and every bottle._  
_But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet._  
_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor._  
  
_They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren't smiling._  
_They're all shouting, pleading. Something._  
_But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_  
_Inside my head._

 

After Sayori is done, I give the next round of applause.  ** _Even though I’ve heard this one before, It’s still intriguing to hear Sayori perform this one. It’s actually pretty dark, in some ways. But then again, Sayori likes to write “Bittersweet” things._**  I remember what Monika said, once. I think it went along the lines of, “if everything was alright in the world, there would be nothing to write about”, or something to that extent. Suddenly, Monika speaks up to me.

 

 **Monika** : Well, you’re up Ammy.

 **Amaterasu** : It’s my time to shine, I guess.

 

I start to walk up to the podium, clutching my poem in hand. Suddenly, Sayori stands up from her desk and encourages me.

 

 **Sayori** : You can do it, Ammy! I believe in you!

 

Yuri stands up from her desk, as well.

 

 **Yuri** : No.  _We_  believe in you. Right, Natsuki? Right, Monika?

 

Natsuki and Monika nod their heads. I can’t help but simply smile at them.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Thank you, everyone.

 

Finally, everyone sits back down in their desks, and I begin to read my poem.

 

 ***Note** : This is a completely original poem by me. If it’s not to your liking, I’m sorry about that. But, I put my heart and soul into this one. I didn’t want to simply follow the format of just inputting 20 words into a document and calling it a day. It would look weak in comparison to the other character’s poems. Enjoy!

 

_“Familiar Faces”_

_I look at everyone and everything around me._

_What I see, is an endless landscape of remembrance._

_Of the times, and of who I see._

_All around me are familiar faces, in the center of my world._

_There’s the one person who seems to be all bubbly and cheerful,_

_But on the inside, they’re trying their hardest not to break down._

_Not wanting to crack from the pressure of everyday hardships._

_They know me very well, and I try my hardest to do the right thing._

_There’s the one who has a calm demeanor but is very shy._

_She is intelligent but has flaws of her own_

_Inside her hides a dark secret, that even I cannot understand._

_She tries her best, and I’ll do whatever I can to support her._

_There’s the one who I can’t really understand at all._

_One moment, she seems to hate my guts, but the next, she’s kind to me._

_She’s really cute, in everything she does._

_I wish I could get to know her, and understand her better._

_Finally, there’s the one who seems to like me more than I realize._

_I feel like she knows more than she lets on._

_She’s the innermost part of my circle and the one who brought everyone together._

_The diamond in the rough, well, more like the emerald._

_Whether they like me or hate me, I just hope I can bring out the best in them._

_They’re my friends, and I hope that they understand that I’ll always love them._

_Even if we’re far apart, we’ll always come back together someday._

_...At least, I hope so._

 

After I’m done reading my poem, I’d expect some sort of applause or something. But, when I look at everyone, they’re all crying. From what I could tell, it was out of pure joy. They all started to get up from their desks and talked to me, barely containing themselves.

 

 **Amaterasu** : What are you all crying about?

 **Sayori** : *sniffle* Ammy, that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard!

 **Natsuki** : You jerk! Why did you have to write something like that?! *sobs* Dammit, now you made me cry…! Thanks a lot!

 

Natsuki punches me in the gut, harder than the previous times.

 

 **Amaterasu** : *hack* Natsuki…! That was really hard! *cough* Pretty soon, you’re gonna break my ribs…!

 **Yuri** : Ammy, I really enjoyed that piece! What inspired you to create such an amazing piece of literature?

 **Amaterasu** : Well, I wanted to make something different from what I usually do. Most of my poems are mediocre-level, so I figured I wanted to do something more outside-the-box. But, it’s really not all that great.

 **Monika** : It’s more than great! I knew you could do it, Ammy! You really did a good job on this one! I was really moved with such an amazing poem! See what you can do when you believe in yourself? Bravo!

 

Monika wipes the tears from her eyes, with everyone else doing the same. She starts a round of applause, shortly after.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Thank you… All of you!

 

I wonder, did any of them catch on to the meaning of my poem? They haven’t said anything about it, so I assume that they didn’t notice. Monika might have, but I’m not sure. I shouldn’t worry about it too much.  ** _I do know that the readers know what I meant in my poem._**  Anyway, Monika walks to the front of the room and gathers our attention.

 

 **Monika** : Okay, everyone! Now that we’ve rehearsed our poems, do we all feel confident about performing?

 

We all nod our heads.

 

 **Monika** : Now, I think it’s time to get started preparing everything. We’ve only got about five minutes before the festival officially starts. Let’s do our best, everyone!

 

 **Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and I** : Yeah!

 

With that said, everyone starts to get their part of the festival preparations underway. With Monika and Sayori’s pamphlets already spread out on the desks, Natsuki gets out her cupcakes from the closet, and Yuri and I get the decorations for the club room. I just know this is going to be a festival to remember!

 

_End of Chapter 2: Poetry in Motion_


	4. Chapter 3: Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disappointing flop, the Literature Club decides to cancel the event, with everyone except Monika and Amaterasu going home for the day. From there, Monika and Amaterasu have an important conversation with each other.

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: Conflict**

 

 

Well, unfortunately, nobody came to our event.  ** _I guess you could say the rehearsal had no point in being in the story whatsoever._**  But, I feel like that relieved most of our fears of having to perform in front of a live audience. With nothing else planned, we all decided to go home early and cancel the event entirely. Well, everyone except Monika and I. Sayori seemed a little bit worried, but I told her that everything was going to be fine and that she shouldn’t wait up for me. With everyone else already walking home, it was just Monika and me occupying the club room. I start to speak, but unexpectedly, Monika cuts me off.

 

_Literature Club, After School_

 

 **Monika** : So, was there something you wanted to say to me, Ammy?

 **Amaterasu** : *sigh* Several things, actually. But, I know you’ve got something you also want to talk to me about, right Monika?

 **Monika** : Indeed.

 **Amaterasu** : Well, let’s hear it, then.  ** _I think I know what you want to discuss first since I do know you were completely shocked when you first saw it._**

 

Monika changes to a serious, and almost cynical tone of voice upon me mentioning Sayori’s revival.

 

 **Monika** : Ah, yes. The girl that you care so deeply about, Sayori. Just uttering that trash’s name makes me want to vomit.

 **Amaterasu** : MONIKA!  ** _You just triggered millions of Sayori fans around the world! Do you know how many people you just upset with that statement?!_**

 **Monika** :  ** _Oh, that’s right. This is a story._  **By the way, I’m not taking that back. In my opinion, she should’ve hung herself without my tampering with her.

 

To add insult to injury, Monika does an impression of Sayori’s voice.

 

 **Monika** : Because “now everyone can be happy. Happy that I disposed of the worthless trash that I am. Ehehe~”  
  
**Note** : The "now everyone can be happy" line is a reference to the text that appears if you wait ten minutes after the scene where Sayori hangs herself upon deleting Monika's character file early when starting a new game.

 **Amaterasu** : Monika, you’re going too far!

 

Monika ends her impression and gazes at me with a cold, dead glare.

 

 **Monika** : Please, I’m already too far gone. Nothing that you can do will ever be able to change me. But, what was I going on about before? Oh yeah!  ** _I know what you did to make that happen, Ammy._**

 **Amaterasu** : Huh? What did I do?

 **Monika** :  ** _Oh, don’t play dumb with me. I know that you revived Sayori. I don’t know how, but you did. And, you also made it impossible for me to delete her, as well. But oh well, I still have two other toys to play with~._**

 **Amaterasu** : Natsuki and Yuri… Why are you-  ** _Oh wait, I don’t even need to ask that._**

 **Monika** : I want you all to myself. There’s only room for one girl in your life, and that’s-

 **Amaterasu** :  ** _“Monika. Just Monika”. That’s what you were going to say, right?_**

 **Monika** : …! What the?!

 

I walk up to Monika.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Just so you know. I won’t let you get away with this, Monika.  ** _You may have the powers equivalent to a goddess, but I’m the protagonist of this story. And, last time I checked: The hero always wins in the end!_**

 

 ***Author’s Note** : Except for the cases when they don’t.

 

Monika seems to be angered by this statement. She glares at me grimly and starts to speak in a serious tone of voice.

 

 **Monika** :  ** _You’ve got a lot of nerve, talking to your ruler like that! Do you think you’re really a “hero”, Ammy?_**

 **Amaterasu** : I  _do_ , Monika. I was given the power to stop you at all costs. I won’t let this chance go to waste! I will get my Happy Ending, and I won’t let you stop me! But I want you to understand, Monika.

 **Monika** : Understand? What’s there to understand?

 **Amaterasu** : Don’t you remember what I said in my poem?

 

_“Whether they like me or hate me, I just hope I can bring out the best in them.”_

_“They’re my friends, and I hope that they understand that I’ll always love them.”_

 

 **Monika** : Ammy…

 **Amaterasu** : You’re my friend too, Monika.  ** _Even if you’re stuck on the path you’re on right now, I’ll always love you. I want to bring out the best in you. I will change it all! The fate of the Literature Club… Mine… And… Yours too!_**

 

 ***Note** : The part about “changing the fate of the Literature Club… And mine… And… Yours too” is a slight take on the line said by Bardock within  _Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku_  in his fight against Frieza. He says, "This will be an opportunity to change Planet Vegeta's fate, my own fate, to change Kakarot's fate... And yours too!" He ends it off by throwing a  **Final Spirit Cannon**  (or a  **Riot Javelin** ) at Frieza, promptly saying, “THIS ENDS NOW!” before meeting his untimely demise at the hands of a  **Supernova**  from Frieza. He leaves the rest to Goku (or “Kakarot”, Bardock’s son), who would ultimately triumph over Frieza.

 

I extend my arms out towards Monika, wanting her to hug me.  ** _In reality, I want to change her fate._**

 

 **Amaterasu** : What do you say, Monika? Let’s just leave this all behind and start over.

 

Monika almost laughs uncontrollably at me.

 

 **Monika** : Do you really think I’d let you do  _that_  to me? Do you think I’d let you simply try to  _change_  who I am?! I won’t give you the chance!

 

**_Dammit! She figured out my power, already?! But, how? She never actually saw me do anything to Sayori… Did she?_ **

 

 **Monika** :  ** _I don’t know what you were planning to do there, but I know that you have a new “Protagonist Power”. That can only explain Sayori’s revival. Unless I know for sure what it is, I’m not letting you lay a finger on me._**

 **Amaterasu** :  ** _There’s a way to be good again, Monika._**  You do know this, don’t you?

 

 ***Note** :The “there is a way to be good again” line is a reference to a piece of dialogue within the book known as  _The Kite Runner._

 

 **Monika** : There’s nothing you can do, Ammy. Give it up. I’m already too far in the darkness to ever be changed.

 **Amaterasu** :  _Monika. I will change you, whether you like it or not. I will save you. If I can change Yuri and Natsuki’s fate, I can prevent Monika from deleting them. And if Sayori’s already safe, Monika can’t do anything to her. I’ll have put a raincloud on her plans! If she can’t delete them, then I’ll have won._ By the way, Monika?

 **Monika** : Yeah?

 **Amaterasu** : Did  _you_  write the poem in that pamphlet that  _Sayori_  supposedly wrote?

 **Monika** : Yes, of course. You, of all people, should know that.

 **Amaterasu** : Yes, I thought that was the case. Also, I didn’t appreciate that comment you said about me leaving Sayori  _“hanging”._

 **Monika** : You don’t like my sense of humor, Ammy?

 **Amaterasu** : If that was supposed to be funny, then you have a  _morbid_  sense of humor.

 

**_That’s probably everyone’s reaction to Monika’s joke during the end of Act 1 of DDLC. Well, once they actually realized what she meant by it._ **

 

 **Monika** : Well, I think I’m gonna head home for today. I got what I needed to say off my chest.

 

Monika walks toward the Literature Club entrance.

 

 **Monika** : Good luck for tomorrow! You’re gonna need it.

 

She exits the room.

 

 **Amaterasu** :  _I wonder what she meant by that. Well, no matter. Whatever you throw at me, I’ll take it all on! I just hope nothing bad happens to Natsuki or Yuri. It’s not too late to save them!_

 

_End of Chapter 3: Conflict_


	5. Chapter 4: Flipping the Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to school on Monday, Amaterasu overhears Natsuki and Yuri bickering. What else, right? Only this time, something seems amiss between the two, and it is up to Amaterasu to fix the situation.

**Chapter 4: Flipping the Script**

 

Well, now it was Monday again. One of the worst days of the week, to be honest. But, now that Monika knows what I’m up to, it’s only a matter of time before she plots something to utterly ruin my plans to stop her schemes. However, that “matter of time” came up sooner than expected. Because, as Sayori and I were walking up to the Literature Club door, something akin to arguing could be heard from the inside of the room. It sounded like Natsuki and Yuri were inside. I stopped myself from entering the room and turned to face Sayori.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Sayori, I want you to promise me something.

 **Sayori** : What is it, Ammy?

 

I soon noticed that Sayori was shaking at the sounds of the conflict coming from the room. I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down and I give her a gentle smile.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Look. I don’t know what’s going on in there, but I don’t want to get you involved in this. So, whatever you do: Do not come into the room until I say so. Do you understand me?

 

Sayori nods her head, still in slight worry.

 

 **Sayori** : Okay. I trust you, Ammy. But, what if Monika ends up coming here?

 **Amaterasu** : Something tells me that won’t happen.

 **Sayori** : What do you mean?

 **Amaterasu** : Look, just trust me on this, okay? I’ll settle this thing. I don’t want you to get more stressed out than you already are. Look at you. You’re shaking like a leaf, Sayori!

 

Sayori starts to form tears on her face, kneeling to the ground, with both of her knees planted on the floor.

 

 **Sayori** : I’m sorry for being so useless, Ammy…

 **Amaterasu** : Look at me. Look at me, Sayori! You’re not useless, and you’re not a burden to me! You need to stop putting yourself down, Sayori!

 

I sigh, but I keep my smile on my face, kneeling down to Sayori’s level.

 

 **Amaterasu** : You can leave this to me, Sayori. Don’t worry, I’ll fix this mess. Once I do, everyone can be happy again. I promise.

 

Sayori wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles at me. She gets back up from the ground, with me doing the same.

 

 **Sayori** : Okay! I’ll leave this to you, Ammy. Everything will go back to the way it was, right?

 **Amaterasu** : You bet, Sayori!

 

I turn to face the door again.

 

 **Amaterasu** : I’ll be right back. Remember what I told you, Sayori?

 **Sayori** : Do not come inside until you say so, right?

 **Amaterasu** : *chuckle* Good girl.

 

Before I get a chance to enter the room, Tsukuyomi suddenly speaks to me from my consciousness.

 

 **Tsukuyomi** : Be careful, Ammy. I have a feeling things are going to get hectic once you enter that room.

 **Amaterasu** : What’s new, right? This is an average Monday for me.

 **Tsukuyomi** : Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah, yeah.

 

Brushing off Tsukuyomi’s warning, I enter the room. As expected, Natsuki and Yuri are the only ones in the room, arguing away. But, I feel like something is off, for some reason. I can feel an eerie presence coming from the both of them. I approach them.

 

_Literature Club, Monday_

 

 **Amaterasu** : Hey, what’s going on? How are you two doing?

 

Natsuki and Yuri turn to my attention, both with their eyes firmly planted on me. But, why do I get the feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong here? Could it be because of Tsukuyomi’s warning, or is it because they’re staring at me with, as Yuri would put it, an  _intense_  gaze? They begin to speak to me.

 

 **Yuri** : Oh, look! Ammy’s here, Natsuki!

 **Natsuki** : Hey Ammy, could you settle a little debate for us?

 

I stand there, utterly perplexed. But, I suppose if it’s a debate, nothing can go too terribly, right? I breathe in a sigh of relief and speak.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Sure. What would you like me to weigh in my opinion about?

 

 ***Note** : Text, or lines of dialogue that have been tampered with by Monika, are indicated by  **Bolding**  and  **Quotation Marks.**

 

 **Yuri** : Well, we were wondering…  **“Who do you love the most, Ammy? It’s obviously me, right?”**

 

 **Natsuki** :  **“No way, bitch! He would rather have me, than some cow like you!”**

 

 **Yuri** :  **“And what is _that_  supposed to mean?!”**

 

 **Natsuki** :  ** _“Well, I don’t know. I’m not the one whose breasts grew three times bigger once Ammy came along!”_**

 

 **Yuri** :  **“Are you even listening to yourself right now?”**  *chuckle* **“Hell, you’re too small for Ammy to actually be able to kiss you! He would have to bend over just to be able to reach your mouth. You’re the size of a fucking Loli!”**

 

 **Natsuki** :  **“Well, at least I have more in common with him than you could ever hope to have! We like reading manga together-”**

 

Yuri gets a smug, satisfactory smile on her face and points towards Natsuki.

 

 **Yuri** :  ** _“But that’s about it”, right?_**

 

 ***Note** : Yuri is referencing the end of Natsuki’s poem,  _Eagles Can Fly._

 

 **Natsuki** : …!

 

**_Yuri walks up to Natsuki with her traditional Yandere expression and poses the same question she asked Monika after she (Monika) handpicked herself to be assisted by the player for the festival._ **

 

 **Yuri** :  **“Here’s a suggestion, Natsuki. Have you ever considered killing yourself? After all, nobody would cry if you did. I don’t think Ammy would even miss you."**

 

 **Ammy** : Yuri, you’re going too far on this one! And don’t put words in my mouth!

 

 **Natsuki** :  **“That’s not true. Personally, I think you should drop dead, Yuri! Cause, at least _I’m_  not the one with a  _sick obsession_  like you.”**

 

 **Yuri** :  **“Exactly, what are you trying to imply?”**

 

 **Natsuki** :  **“Oh, scary. Be careful, or you might cut yourself with your own edge, Yuri. Oh, wait. You already do that, don’t you?”**

 

 ***Note** : Natsuki’s line was a jab, saying that Yuri is “edgy” while also alluding to the fact that she cuts herself. A similar line was said from Natsuki when Yuri and Natsuki had a full-blown argument, with the game itself speeding up, and Monika having to pull away the protagonist from the fight.

 

Wait, this doesn’t make any sense.  ** _How does Natsuki know about Yuri’s cutting?!_**

 

 **Yuri** :  **“Are you trying to say that I cut myself?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”**

 

**_Well, you can’t really deny it, Yuri… I know about it, Natsuki’s practically thrown you under the bus, and I’m pretty sure Monika knows about it. You can’t really hide it, Yuri._ **

 

 **Natsuki** :  **“Yes! Show Ammy the person you really are. You’re really making yourself out to be a work of art, Yuri!”**

 

**_...Says the person who’s equally not as perfect as the rest of us._ **

 

 **Yuri** :  **“That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! I’m going to kill you, Natsuki!**

 

 **Natsuki** :  **“Not if you drop dead first!”**

 

Within the blink of an eye, Yuri takes out her knife from the inside of her coat pocket, while sporting an intoxicating bloodlust. But at the same time, Natsuki takes out of a weapon of her own, being a small dagger. _ **How she got it, I have no clue. But, it appears that they both have the same Yandere-like expression on their faces.**_  They both look at me and speak at the same time.

 

 **Natsuki & Yuri**:  **“Don’t worry, Ammy. I’ll get rid of her, so you can be all mine!”**

 

I never thought that a day like this would come. What I thought would be an average Monday, happened to be the day when two of my best friends were turned into complete Yanderes by Monika. Both of them, manipulated by her. They’re at each other’s throats, but it’s up to me to fix this! Even if I run the risk of exposing my ability to Monika, I don’t care! I have to save them! I direct my attention towards them, shouting in their general direction.

 

 **Amaterasu** : YOU IDIOTS! Why can’t you both realize that this is complete nonsense?!

 

I happen to gain their attention for a split second, giving me the opportunity I need. I grab both the knives from their hands and toss them aside. With that done, I grab one hand from each of them and say the command, while looking directly into the psychotic trance in their faces.

 

 **Amaterasu** :  **FATE CONTROL!**

 

Like with Sayori, glittering stardust starts to appear around Natsuki and Yuri. The knives that they were holding completely phase from reality and their faces return to what they once were. It seems as if the eerie presence from earlier has vanished, and I notice that there is some stardust forming around Yuri’s arm, and there is a glow coming from beneath her sleeve. That must mean her scars have healed! Suddenly, Yuri starts to speak to me, with Natsuki soon following.

 

 **Yuri** : *groans* What happened, Ammy? Did something occur with Natsuki and I…?

 **Natsuki** : Yeah, I remember getting into an argument with Yuri and… the rest is blank for me.

 

I give Natsuki and Yuri a group hug.

 

 **Amaterasu** : That’s not important right now. I’m just glad you two are okay…! When everything is truly  _“Oki-Doki”,_  I’ll tell you both. I promise.

 

For some reason, I feel like somebody’s watching me, as I get a chill down my spine.  ** _Whatever, it’s probably Just Monika. I’ll deal with her when the time comes._**

 

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away_

 

 **Monika** : Hmm, so that’s what you can do. Such a unique power, Ammy. But, as I expected, once he used it on Natsuki and Yuri, I was unable to delete them from existence. *chuckle* This is getting exciting… Such bravado will lead you to your demise, once I figure out how I can deal with you.  ** _The power to Rewrite Destiny itself… Jerking you around has been a pleasurable experience, Ammy._**

 

 ***Author’s Note** : MONIKA, THAT’S LEWD! Oh, and Roll Credits.

  
  
  


_End of Chapter 4: Flipping the Script_


	6. Chapter 5: Change of Perspective - Monika vs. Amaterasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the club activities for what was a train wreck of a Monday so far, Monika unexpectedly asks Amaterasu to stay after school with her. What she plans to do, Amaterasu has no idea.
> 
> *Note: You remember what I said about this story being related to "Yuri vs. Monika"? Well, this chapter will be heavy with (direct and indirect) Jojo References and mentions of Stands and abilities of those Stands. DO YOU... UNDERSTAAAAND?!
> 
> Also, [The World] is pronounced, "Za Warudo" in JJBA. Stand names are in Bolding and Brackets.

**Chapter 5: Change of Perspective - Monika vs. Amaterasu**

 

After the club’s activities were finished, the train wreck of a day that was Monday seemed to be over. At least, that’s what I hoped for. But, I was wrong. Because Monika asked me to stay after school. For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this. With everyone else on their way home, it was Just Monika and I. Back in the same club room that I’ve been used to every day since I joined. But, this is my chance! Even with Monika knowing what I can do, I’m not gonna let that stop me from changing her!

 

_Literature Club: Monday, After School_

 

 **Amaterasu** : Monika.

 **Monika** : Ammy.  ** _Or, wait. That’s not even your real name, is it?_**

 

I knew she would mention that, sooner or later.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Well, you exposed me, Monika.  ** _Truth be told, I go by two names, based on which site you’re reading this from. I go by “StrayDemi1700” on DeviantArt, and “Amaterasu69” on AO3, or Archive of Our Own._**

****

**Monika** :  ** _You have an AO3 account that you also use to post your stories? Could I ask the meaning behind both those names?_**

 **Amaterasu** : No. That’s private information. Well, what did you call me in here for, anyway?

 **Monika** : You want to get straight to the point? Here I was enjoying making conversation with you.

 

Monika faces me with an expression that I’ve never seen her with. It was a mixture of hatred and jealousy. Her eyes… dead and blank.

 

 **Monika** : I want you to stop this, Ammy. You’ve caused me enough trouble by “fixing” everyone else. Now, you want to try and fix me, when I’m not even broken, to begin with? Ridiculous.

 **Amaterasu** : I was doing the right thing. You may not think so, but I do! And you, saying that you’re not broken. You’re using everyone as your personal playthings, throwing them away when they’re no longer useful to you! Manipulating Sayori to make her hang herself, and trying to get Natsuki and Yuri to kill each other. Monika… Out of everyone, your character is the most broken of us all! I’m getting my Happy Ending, whether you like it or not!

 

Monika steps back from me.

 

 **Monika** : Ammy… Why can’t you understand my feelings? I’m doing what I’m doing because I have no choice! I won’t let you take my reality away from me! I won’t let you do this… Even if you mean *points at Ammy*  **[The World]**  to me!

 

Suddenly, Tsukuyomi speaks to me from my consciousness.

 

 **Tsukuyomi** : Ammy, get out of her radius! Quickly!

 **Amaterasu** : There’s not a lot of room to run, you know!

 

 ** _Crap! Why am I suddenly experiencing a sense of Deja Vu here…_** I can sense another presence here than Monika, Tsukuyomi, and I. ** _Could that be, an enemy Stand?!_**  She did say, “you mean  **[The World]**  to me”.  _ **But, how did she gain that Stand? And, since I don’t have one myself, I can’t see hers! But, how did she get DIO’s Stand in the first place?!**_

 

 **Monika** : Nowhere to run, Ammy!

 

 **Tsukuyomi** : I’ve got an idea! Break through the window, Ammy!

 **Amaterasu** : You’re insane! That’s gotta be at least a 2-story fall!

 **Tsukuyomi** : You’ve got nowhere else to go, right? Don’t worry, I’ll protect your fall. Now, go!

 **Amaterasu** : Alright. Looks like I’m going to have to jump!

 

I start to charge toward the window, shoulder first.

 

 **Monika** :  **Toki Yo Tomare!**

 

 ***Translator’s Note** : “Toki Yo Tomare” is the rough translation of “time has been stopped”, or “stop time”.

 

Luckily, I managed to break through the window in time, getting out of Monika’s time-stopping radius, falling down to the ground in the process.

 

 **Monika** :  _Hmm, that was a smart strategy on your part, Ammy. But, I’m sure you got hurt in the process from that. Even still, something like that is not gonna stop me._

 

After falling, I finally hit solid ground.  ** _I took quite a bump on the way down there, and I have a sudden urge to clutch my knee in pain, clenching my teeth, while inhaling and exhaling in a comical fashion, ending it with a painful-sounding, “Ah”._**  But, I don’t feel anything at all, for some weird reason.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Tsukuyomi, how come I don’t feel anything after that fall I took?

 **Tsukuyomi** : Oh, I provided you with some momentary  **Plot Armor.**

 **Amaterasu** :  **“Plot Armor”?**   ** _What, am I Kirito from SAO, now?_**

 

 ***Note** :  **Plot Armor**  is cliche term in which, a character (usually a Main Protagonist) is given the unusual ability to survive massive to infinite damage, due to their importance to the story. Kirito from  _Sword Art Online_ , (SAO) is one of these characters who have this ability.

 

 **Tsukuyomi** : Hey, if I wouldn’t have done that, you would’ve most likely died, or at the most, be very injured. From the glass of the window, and the fall itself.

 **Amaterasu** : True. Thanks, by the way.

 **Tsukuyomi** : Don’t thank me now. Thank me when things are  _“Oki-Doki”_  again. But now, get running before Monika catches up to you.

 **Amaterasu** : No. I’m not gonna run anymore! I’ve gotta think about how I’m going to get close to Monika to change her fate.

 **Tsukuyomi** :  ** _Are you crazy? She’s got one of the most broken Stands in existence! Plus, you can’t even see her Stand, so how are you going to combat her?_**

 

Suddenly, I get an idea in my head and speak to Tsukuyomi.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Tsukuyomi, I’m gonna need a big favor from you.

 **Tsukuyomi** : Huh…?

 **Amaterasu** : Make me a Stand User.

 **Tsukuyomi** : But, I-

 **Amaterasu** : I need to be able to see the Stand I’m fighting against, so give me a Stand to work with!

 **Tsukuyomi** : But, what Stand would you ask of me?

 **Amaterasu** : You know the one:  **[Buffsuki].**

 **Tsukuyomi** :  ** _But, she’s not even an actual Stand…!_**  You could’ve picked any other Stand, like  **[Star Platinum]** , or  **[Gold Experience Requiem]** , or  **[King Crimson]**. Any of them could at least hold a candle to **[The World],** but you choose to have something like  **[Buffsuki]**  as your Stand.

 

 ***Note** :  **[Star Platinum]** , as well as being able to punch things hard and fast, can also stop time by the start of  _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable._   **[Star Platinum]**  appears in Part 3 and Part 4 of the series. However, unlike  **[The World]’s**  timestops,  **[Star Platinum]**  can  _allegedly_  stop time for a maximum of 2 Seconds, while  **[The World]**  grew to a maximum of a 9-second  _alleged_  time stop.  ** _I say, “allegedly”, because when actually counting the number of seconds each person stopped time for in the anime, it goes on for way longer than it is supposed to be._**   **[Gold Experience Requiem]**  is a Requiem-type Stand that appears in Part 5 of JJBA, labeled “Vento Aureo”.  **[Gold Experience Requiem]**  is a stand that is able to turn any actions or processes made back to the point of “Zero”, including opponent attacks and willpower, completely nullifying them. It also retains the previous abilities of its former self,  **[Gold Experience]**.  **[King Crimson]**  is also a Stand that appears in Part 5.  **[King Crimson]**  has two main abilities,  **Time Erasure**  and  **Epitaph**.  **Time Erasure** , as the name implies, can allow the user to erase up to ten seconds of a given frame of time. This isn’t really possible by any conventional or realistic means,  ** _but as everyone says, “it just works”._**   **Epitaph**  is an ability in which  **[King Crimson]**  can allow its user to see ten seconds into the future, allowing the user to be able to predict what will happen next 10 seconds in order to be able to avoid the predicted outcome or steer fate into a new direction.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Please! I don’t want to argue with you about this, Tsukuyomi! Just give me  **[Buffsuki]!**

 **Tsukuyomi** : *sigh* Very well.  _ **Your wish has been granted.**_

 

 ***Note** : The “your wish has been granted” line is a reference to Shenron’s dialogue in  _Dragon Ball Z._  I don’t think I really need to explain further than that.

 

Suddenly, a surge of pink energy forms around my body, indicating my  **Stand Power** , or, as DIO would say,  **STANDO POWAH!**

 

 **Amaterasu** : Thanks, Tsukuyomi. Now, I’ll be able to take her on and see her Stand.

 **Tsukuyomi** : Well, good luck. ‘Cause Monika’s coming for you.

 

Suddenly, I see Monika staring at me from the broken window. She starts to form a wicked smile on her face. She readies her stand next to the wall surrounding the window.

 

 **Monika** : *inhales*  **Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! DELETE!**

 

During her Stand Cry,  **[The World]**  releases a flurry of punches toward the window’s area and breaks the wall surrounding it with the final,  **Delete.**

 

 ***Note** : During Monika’s “Delete” Stand Cry,  **[The World]**  will be punching up the intended target up until the final  **Delete** , dealing a heavier blow than the previous ones.

 

After breaking the wall  ** _(not to be confused for The 4th Wall, but she does that anyway),_**  Monika levitates downward toward the ground on the outside of the school building, with  **[The World]**  following her. After landing, Monika speaks to me.

 

 **Monika** : You can try to run all you want, Ammy. However, it’s  _useless_  in the end! You’re clearly outmatched in this situation, and you know it. So, how about you just end this facade of determination, and accept the reality of things as they are?

 **Amaterasu** : No. You can come at me with everything you have, but I won’t be lead astray so easily, Monika. I will fight until there is nothing left of me! I will change you, and I will bring you back from the darkness!

 

Monika laughs very audibly in my direction.

 

 **Monika** : Very well. But just remember, and understand this:  ** _Your bravado will lead to your demise, Ammy!_**

 

Tsukuyomi speaks to me from my consciousness.

 

 **Tsukuyomi** : Get ready, Ammy!

 

I position myself in a fighting stance, ready for Monika’s next move.

 

 **Monika** :  **Toki Yo Tomare!**

 

(Time stops)

 

As I expected, Monika used her  **Time Stop**  ability to render me immobile for her next move. Monika walks up to me, with  **[The World]**  following her. She gets her stand ready to attack me, but it seems like she’s hesitating to hit me.

 

 **Monika** : *gulp*  _Dammit…! Just hit him, Monika! Why are you hesitating? For everything he’s done to ruin your plans, why are you being such a softy?! Why am I showing weakness, here and now…? I love him, but I don’t have it in me to hurt him…? Why?! Dammit! I’ve gotta do something before time runs out!_

 

Instead of hitting me with her stand, Monika hits me once with her own fist.

 

 **Amaterasu** :  _What the…? Why did she just hit me herself? She has a Stand, right? If she wanted to hit me, she should’ve just hit me with_   ** _[The World]!_**

 

Just before I know it, time resumes and I can feel the impact of Monika’s punch hit me in the face. But, instead of reacting to it in pain, I react to it in confusion, pretending I didn’t know what hit me.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Agh! What the…? Why is there such a sharp pain in my jaw? What in  _The World_  just  _hit_  me?!

 **Monika** :  _Dammit! He’s mocking me again?! He’s pretending that he doesn’t know what happened, while also joking around about it!_

 

Monika clenches her fist in anger.

 

 **Monika** : You…! Why are you being so nice to me?!

 **Amaterasu** : What do you mean, Monika?

 **Monika** : Stop it! Quit jerking me around, already! You’re tugging at my heartstrings, Ammy!

 **Amaterasu** : Well, I don’t wanna fight you, Monika.  ** _I get why you hesitated, though. You’re starting to regret this, aren’t you? You’re hurting inside, and you don’t know how to feel._**  Why do you feel like fighting me, Monika? Why can’t you accept my way of doing things?!

 **Monika** : SHUT UP! They’re not worthy of you! I’m the only one that should be in your life! Why don’t you get that, Ammy?!

 **Amaterasu** : You know, your eyes truly fit your character, Monika. You’re green with jealousy. You feel like the only way to win is to delete the competition.  ** _You’re more of a Yandere than Yuri, you know that?_**

 **Monika** :  **[The World]! Toki Yo-**

 **Amaterasu** : NO!

 

I summon  **[Buffsuki]**  and connect a punch with Monika before she can activate her Time Stop.

 

 **Buffsuki** :  ** _BEGONE, THOT!_**  *punches Monika in the face*

 **Monika** : GAH!

 

The punch from  **[Buffsuki]**  sends Monika flying toward the brick wall of the school building.

 

 **Monika** : *cough* What? How do you have a Stand?! Why do you have a Stand?!  _I don’t understand how this is possible?! There’s no way he should have any control here! This is my reality!_

 **Amaterasu** :  ** _You know who this is, right Monika?_**

 

Monika gets up in pain and breathes a heavy sigh.

 

 **Monika** :  ** _Yes. It’s the abomination of a character, known as [Buffsuki]._**

 

I start to walk towards Monika, with  **[Buffsuki]**  following me.

 

 **Amaterasu** : I’m asking you one more time, Monika.

 

I spread my arms out again, giving her the same offer that I did last time.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Monika, let’s just leave this all behind us. We can laugh this off later, as friends. I don’t want to hurt you, Monika.

 **Monika** : I… I just don’t understand you, Ammy. After all I’ve done to everyone, I shouldn’t be worth your time. Why do you want to waste your energy into trying to save me? Why… Are you being so nice to me?!

 

Monika tilts her head toward the ground, crying in frustration and sadness. She happens to put her Stand away, as well. This is my chance! I walk toward Monika, grabbing her, holding her in a tight embrace.

 

 **Amaterasu** :  ** _Geez, you’re starting to sound like Sayori._**  Didn’t I say it before, Monika? “You’re my friend, and I hope you understand that I’ll always love you”.

 

Monika seems to get surprised by the callback to my poem during the rehearsal.  ** _Because, she starts to sob heavily into the back of my shirt, similar to how Sayori reacted to my hug before._**  It seems that she’s barely able to form any words. I speak up.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Don’t worry, Monika. You won’t have to suffer any longer. I’ll save you from this.

 **Monika** :  ** _Save me… And not, Load me…?_**

 

 ***Note** : Monika’s line is a reference to her poem, by the name of “Save Me”.

 

I chuckle slightly at Monika’s reference.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Of course. You can trust me, right?

 

Monika nods her head in my arms.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Okay. Then allow me…  **Fate Control.**

 

Suddenly, glittering stardust starts to appear around the entirety of Monika. Her Stand and mine disappear, and I can feel something coming from her. It’s as if a massive weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She starts to speak to me.

 

 **Monika** : Ammy… I’m scared. What will happen to me after this…? What will I become?

 **Amaterasu** : I don’t know, exactly. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. But, I’ll hold you tight until the process is done, okay?

 **Monika** : Okay. Don’t let me go until then, Ammy…!

 **Amaterasu** : I wouldn’t dream of it, Monika.

 

And so, Amaterasu was able to save Monika. But, one question remained in Amaterasu’s heart. “What would happen to Monika after this”? “Would she become good again”? “Would everyone be able to finally be happy again”? His mind was racing over the infinite choices and possibilities. Even so, whatever would come next, he’d be ready for the road ahead.

 

_End of Chapter 5: Change of Perspective - Monika vs. Amaterasu_


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations, Pt. 1 - Sayori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Ammy knows it, it's Friday. Today, he's going to confess the truth of what all happened to Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki before he changed their fates for the better, as he wants to deliver on his promise to them. First, he starts off by going to Sayori's house.

**Chapter 6: Revelations, Pt 1. - Sayori**

 

 ***Note** : The “Revelations” chapter will be separated into 3 parts, with each one focusing on the MC and the three characters, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. As the name of the title implies, and if you’ve been reading up to this point, it’s pretty self-explanatory what it means.

 

Suddenly, before I knew it, it was Friday. We proceeded with club activities every day, like normal, and the days came to an end. Nothing out of the ordinary. But, I made a promise to everyone else. That I’d come clean and tell them the truth after all was said and done. So, that’s what I planned on doing. After school that following Friday, I talked to Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri, and told them that I’d meet with them all individually that day. So first, I came to Sayori’s house to talk to her.

 

_Sayori’s House, Friday_

 

I walked up to Sayori’s front door, opening it, with it being unlocked, like always. Closing the door behind me, I walk up the stairs calmly to Sayori’s room, unlike the last time I’d been here. It also seems like the door has been repaired, too. This time, knowing that everything would be alright, I go to gently open the door, but I stop myself, realizing something. I’ve gotta knock first.

 

(Knock Knock)

 

 **Amaterasu** : Hey Sayori, are you there?

 **Sayori** : Yeah, you can come in.

 

I gently open the door, closing it behind me upon entering. I can see that Sayori’s room is still a mess. But, I suppose I haven’t been there to keep cleaning it all the time. But, out of the messy room, I can still see her recognizable cow plushie. I can see Sayori sporting a bright smile on her face, with rosy red cheeks. I speak.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Hey, what’re you so happy about?

 **Sayori** : *giggle* I’m just so happy that you came to my house, again!

 **Amaterasu** : Like old times, right? But, I suppose it has been a long time since I’ve done this. With me staying after school, I haven’t been walking home together with you… I’m sorry, Sayori.

 **Sayori** : Don’t be sorry, Ammy! After all that you’ve done for me, I don’t have a reason to be sad anymore. It’s all thanks to you~!

 

“After all that you’ve done for me, I don’t have a reason to be sad anymore”?  ** _Could she be saying that her depression has been cured, due to the effects of Fate Control? I’m probably getting ahead of myself, but there’s nothing wrong with having a little faith._**  Anyway, I start to speak to Sayori.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Well, I’m glad I was able to help, Sayori! But, the real reason I came to talk to you today, was because I have something important to tell you, Sayori.

 

Sayori seems to become flustered by this, with her eyes and mouth widening.

 

 **Sayori** : Important…? How important is it, Ammy?

 **Amaterasu** :  _Very_  important. I want you to listen closely to me, Sayori. You remember what I said when I came to pick you up for the day of the festival? About “sweating the small stuff later”? Well, that “later”, has turned into  _now_. What I’m about to tell you may sound unbelievable and may be heart-wrenching to hear from me. Are you ready to hear what I have to say, Sayori?

 

Suddenly, Sayori’s expression turns into a frown. But, she nods her head anyway, unable to form any words.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Okay. *sigh* Well, before I initially got you to school for the festival… *clenches fist* I saw a traumatizing sight, Sayori. I saw that you, and I’m not gonna sugarcoat it: I saw that you hung yourself.

 **Sayori** : What…? How did I-

 **Amaterasu** : Well, you didn’t do it of your own will. Monika tampered with you, amplifying your depressive thoughts and actions to mess with you, to make it easier to get rid of you.

 **Sayori** : Monika… did this?

 **Amaterasu** : The reason you don’t remember all this is because I saved you. Upon activating an ability known as  **“Fate Control”** **,**  I was able to change the outcome, making it so that way you didn’t didn’t die, and that you didn’t remember the previous action that was changed. That’s why you woke up with no remembrance of the hanging. After the setup took place, Monika was supposed to originally delete you from existence, but since I changed your fate, Monika was unable to delete you.

 

Sayori suddenly starts to sob uncontrollably, grabbing her cow plushie to cry in, holding it tight.

 

 **Sayori** : Ammy… Why? Why would Monika want to get rid of me…? We were all supposed to be happy, living our lives together in the Literature Club…!

 

Sayori starts trembling, losing her grip on the tear-soaked cow plushie. I take the cow plushie, putting it on the side of her bed, now wrapping my arms around her. She accepts my suggestion and hugs me back, still sobbing, only on the back of my shirt.

 

 **Amaterasu** : It’s okay, Sayori. I know it’s sad to hear this, but you need to know the truth behind this. I can’t keep lying to protect you anymore. And, Monika is doing this to want to try and keep me to herself. But don’t worry, I changed her fate. You won’t have to worry about her doing anything else to harm anyone.

 **Sayori** : Ammy… I’m feeling the rainclouds again. *sobs* I’m scared.

 **Amaterasu** : Do you need some time alone, Sayori?

 

Sayori simply nods her head. I let go of her and give her back the cow plushie.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Well, I don’t wanna keep the others waiting.

 

I turn to face the door, but Sayori suddenly stops me.

 

 **Sayori** : Wait…! Before you go, tell me what happened with Yuri and Natsuki.

 

I turn to face Sayori, once again.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Do you really want to know what happened?

 **Sayori** : You said “you can’t keep lying to protect me anymore”, right? So, I want to know what happened to them…!

 **Amaterasu** : Alright. It’s not gonna be pretty, but I’ll tell you. When I opened the door to the Literature Club on Monday, it started out as an argument between Natsuki and Yuri, but when they noticed my presence, they started to fight over who they think I loved more. It almost escalated into a full-on fight. They had knives in their hands and turned into Yanderes at the hands of Monika’s influence. But, I stopped them before things got out of hand. I changed their fates. Like you, they also don’t remember what happened prior to me affecting them. But, I’m going to tell them exactly what happened that day. I hope that answers your-

 

But, before I could finish my sentence, I noticed that Sayori was shaking worse than before, and crying even harder into her plushie. I walk up to her, comforting her, and rubbing her hair.

 

 **Amaterasu** : C’mon Sayori, don’t cry. If you keep crying like this, you’re gonna make me cry, too.

 

I say that with a slight smile on my face, but Sayori doesn’t say anything.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Okay. Sayori, you should get some rest. Sleep it off and get rid of that stress. I promise, everything will be better tomorrow, okay?

 

Still sobbing, Sayori manages to get a sentence out.

 

 **Sayori** : Okay… I guess you know what’s best for me, right?

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah. You also know what’s best for me too, right?

 

Sayori uncovers her face from behind the plushie and lets out a heartwarming smile.

 

 **Amaterasu** : *chuckle*  ** _What good are words, when a smile says it all?_**  Okay, I’ll get going, Sayori.

 

 ***Note** : The bolded and italicized portion is a reference to the song,  _“Your Reality”._

 

 **Sayori** : Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow!

 

I exit Sayori’s room.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Well, I guess I’ll see Yuri next.

 

_End of Chapter 6: Revelations, Pt. 1 - Sayori_


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations, Pt. 2 - Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exiting Sayori's house, Ammy heads over to Yuri's place, where she's waiting for him. Sharing some tea with him, Ammy decides to explain what he's been keeping hidden from her.

**Chapter 7: Revelations, Pt. 2 - Yuri**  


 

***Note** : The “Revelations” chapter will be separated into 3 parts, with each one focusing on the MC and the three characters, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. As the name of the title implies, and if you’ve been reading up to this point, it’s pretty self-explanatory what it means.

 

After talking with Sayori, I head off to Yuri’s house, unlike last time, where Yuri came to my house for preparing the festival decorations. I really hope Sayori’s gonna be okay, though. I know that was kinda hard to hear, but I had to tell her the truth. After walking a few blocks, I find myself at Yuri’s front gate, where she’s waiting for me.

 

_Yuri’s house, Friday_

 

**Yuri** : Oh. Hello, Ammy!

**Amaterasu** : Nice to see ya, Yuri.

**Yuri** : Would you like to come inside, Ammy?

**Amaterasu** : Yeah, that’d be nice. And, you don’t need to be so nervous, Yuri. Lighten up, it’s just you and me, right?

 

Yuri seems to calm down a bit, showing a little bit of charisma in her next line.

 

**Yuri** : Right…!

 

After our exchange, she lets me into her house. She leads me into the living room, where she makes me some tea before sitting down in her living room. I take a sip of my tea, with Yuri doing the same.

 

**Amaterasu** : Mmm! It seems like you’ve still got it, Yuri!

**Yuri** : Umm… I don’t think I ever  _lost it_  in the first place, but sure. We’ll go with that. Still, I’m really surprised you wanted to come over today.

**Amaterasu** : Yeah, I thought it would be a nice change of pace from when you came to my house last time. But, the truth is, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.

**Yuri** : What do you mean, Ammy?

 

I take a small sip of my tea.

 

**Amaterasu** : Yuri, do you remember what happened on Monday with Natsuki and yourself?

 

Yuri puts her pointer finger up to her lip.

 

**Yuri** : Let’s see… I think I remember Natsuki saying something along the lines of us having a fight, or something?

**Amaterasu** : But other than that, nothing else comes to mind?

**Yuri** : Yeah…

 

I wonder how Yuri’s gonna react.

 

**Amaterasu** : Well, before I came into the Literature Club room, I could hear you and Natsuki bickering like an old married couple. But, when I came in the room, you and Natsuki stopped, redirecting your focus to me, with an intense gaze locked onto me. When I asked what the commotion was all about, you and Natsuki said that you wanted me to settle a “debate” after I entered the room. But, that’s where it all went terribly wrong.

 

Yuri starts to get a worried expression on her face, while also looking extremely stressed, fiddling with her hair nervously.

 

**Yuri** : Why…? What happened after that made it go “terribly wrong”?

**Amaterasu** : Well, you and Natsuki went under the influence of Monika’s tampering, beginning to ask me about “who I loved more”, with you and Natsuki uncontrollably fighting like cats and dogs. You called each other a bunch of names, made fun of each other, and you were at each other’s throats so much that it almost turned into a fight.

**Yuri** : Monika’s influence? What does Monika have to do with this, and why would she have us fight?! None of us got hurt, did we?

 

I take another sip of my tea.

 

**Amaterasu** : No one got hurt, luckily. But, it almost turned into a knife fight, with you pulling out your knife, and Natsuki pulling out a small dagger. You both claimed, and I quote: “Don’t worry, Ammy. I’ll get rid of her, so you can be all mine”. But, I was able to stop the both of you from killing each other. I used my  **Fate Control**  ability to change the outcome of the situation, making it as if you two never fought, and had no recollection of the event whatsoever. I also made it so that Monika wouldn’t be able to delete you both after all was said and done. Oh, and I also healed the scars from your cutting with it, as well.

 

Yuri takes a sip of her tea.

 

**Yuri** : So that's what happened. Hmm… This is all so strange. But, I have a feeling that you’re not lying, for some reason.

**Amaterasu** : So, you trust me?

**Yuri** : Yes.  ** _After all, Monika and I did have encounters with each other on several occasions._**  It doesn’t surprise me that she’d come after you, too.

 

***Note** : What Yuri is referring to, is the fact that she had an encounter with Monika in my other fanfic tied into this one, titled “Yuri vs. Monika”.

 

Wait, I just realized something. If Sayori’s depression got slightly cured with  **Fate Control**  as a secondary alteration to her fate, what exactly changed with Yuri? I know her scars from her cutting got healed, but is there something that I didn’t pick up on?

 

**Amaterasu** : Hey Yuri, do you still have a knack for knives at all?

 

Upon hearing my question, Yuri hesitates a little bit, before answering.

 

**Yuri** : Umm… Well, you see, how do I put this…?

 

Yuri takes a sip of her tea. Putting down the teacup, she takes a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.

 

**Yuri** : I actually stopped collecting them.

 

Yuri’s answer throws me for a loop. I didn’t expect her to say something like that, really. Did I happen to cause that with  **Fate Control?**  Before I can think any more about it, she continues.

 

**Yuri** : I thought long and hard about it. I felt that the others, like you and Natsuki, would start to be affected by it. I thought that it was starting to become a weird hobby after careful consideration. But then, even I started to become affected in some ways.

**Amaterasu** : What do you mean, Yuri?

 

I start to take a sip of my tea, but soon realize that it is empty.

 

**Yuri** : Would you like some more tea, Ammy?

 

I nod my head, giving her the teacup. As she’s pouring more tea into the cup, she continues her speech.

 

**Yuri** : Well, you remember how we were showing poems to each other on the first few days of the club’s activities?

 

She hands me the teacup, refilled with her blend of tea.

 

**Amaterasu** : Yeah, what about it?

**Yuri** : Well, after Natsuki showed me one of her poems one day, the “Amy Likes Spiders” one… I actually realized what its subtle message was about. It was about me, and my hobby.

 

**_She figured out the actual meaning behind that one...? I’m shocked. Since Natsuki’s poems are so simple, I didn’t think she’d be able to decipher it._**  I take a sip of my tea.

 

**Amaterasu** : How did you decipher that the poem was about you, Yuri?

**Yuri** : Well, there were 3 specific lines that I was able to figure out after reading the entirety of the poem. They were, “it doesn’t matter if she has other hobbies", “it doesn’t matter if she keeps it private”, and “it doesn’t matter if it doesn’t hurt anyone”. The thing is, I  _do_  have other hobbies. I  _did_  keep it a secret from everyone else, well, except you. And, it doesn’t hurt anyone. Well…

 

Yuri traces the rim of her teacup in hesitation, before saying her next line.

 

**Yuri** : Well,  _everyone,_  except for  _me._

**Amaterasu** : What do you mean, Yuri…?

 

Yuri refills her own teacup after noticing that it’s empty. After sitting back down, she takes a sip of her tea. Putting down her teacup, she begins to speak.

 

**Yuri** : Well, recently, I started to have a growing obsession with cutting myself.  ** _But, I’m sure you knew that already, right?_**

 

I simply nod my head.

 

**Amaterasu** : That was made even more evident with your “Raccoon” poem, right?

**Yuri** : Correct. The focus was made on the bread knife, which was interpreted to be a reference to my own knife, and the “raccoon” acts as a catalyst for my own urge for self-harm, having me “feed myself again”.

**Amaterasu** : So, why did you start cutting yourself, Yuri?

**Yuri** : …!

 

Yuri gets shocked at my question, seeming to fidget around nervously, while also stuttering slightly.

 

**Amaterasu** : Oh…! It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Yuri.

 

I start to get up from my seat.

 

**Amaterasu** : If you want, I can just-

**Yuri** : No!

 

Yuri slams the palms of her hands on the table of the living room.

 

**Amaterasu** : Huh?!

**Yuri** : Sorry…! I-I mean, you haven’t finished your tea yet, right?

**Amaterasu** : Oh, that’s right! I’m sorry, Yuri. That would be quite rude of me, to leave a drink unfinished, after you worked so hard on it.

 

I take a swig of the remainder of the tea, finishing it in one gulp.

 

**Amaterasu** : Ah…! That really is some good tea, by the way. You should be proud, Yuri!

**Yuri** : Thank you… By the way?

**Amaterasu** : Hmm? What’s up, Yuri?

**Yuri** : I’ve been meaning to ask you something.

 

Yuri pauses briefly, before uttering her next choice of words.

 

**Yuri** : You don’t think I’m… weird because of what I did in the past, right? Particularly, because of the cutting, I mean.

 

I’ve gotta think about this and choose my words carefully.

 

**Amaterasu** : No, you’re not weird. You’re a wonderful person, Yuri! Sure, the whole cutting thing kinda freaked me out at first, but you’re a good person. We all have our flaws, but that’s what makes us human. Didn’t I say it before? “I’ll always love you, Yuri”.

**Yuri** : Your poem…

 

Yuri collects her thoughts for a moment.

 

**Yuri** : Thanks! I needed that encouragement from you, Ammy.

**Amaterasu** : No problem! I suppose I’d better get going to Natsuki’s before it gets to be too late.

 

I get up from my seat, with Yuri speaking to me before I go.

 

**Yuri** : Thanks for spending time with me today, Ammy.

**Amaterasu** : No problem, Yuri. I’ll see ya soon, okay?

**Yuri** : Yeah!

 

I exit Yuri’s house.

 

**Amaterasu** : Final stop: Natsuki’s place!

_End of Chapter 7: Revelations, Pt. 2 - Yuri_


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations, Pt. 3 - Natsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exiting Yuri's house, Ammy makes his final stop at Natsuki's place to tell her what happened leading up to this point in time.

**Chapter 8: Revelations, Pt. 3 - Natsuki**

 

After leaving Yuri’s house, I soon head off to Natsuki’s place. After passing a few blocks, I see where Natsuki is. She’s waiting for me outside her gate to the house, making it easier for me. I start to speak to her.

 

_Natsuki’s House, Friday_

 

 **Amaterasu** : Hey Natsuki, what’s-

 **Natsuki** : You’re late, Ammy. Again, might I add.

 

Natsuki crosses her arms, almost pouting too. God, she’s so adorable when she’s angry. I smile jokingly at her.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Oh come on, Natsuki. It’s not like I had two other girls to visit today, y’know.

 

Natsuki seems to get surprised by my retort to her statement. Uncrossing her arms, she replies with a look of defeat on her face.

 

 **Natsuki** : Well, you got me there. Anyway, come inside. The cupcakes aren’t going to eat themselves, right?

 **Amaterasu** : You made cupcakes for me, Natsuki?! You’re so thoughtful!

 

She turns around to face me, with a look of disgust on her face.

 

 **Natsuki** : No, you idiot. They’re cupcakes from the event, that nobody ate. So, if you wouldn’t mind, I would appreciate if we didn’t let them go to waste.

 **Amaterasu** : Right, my mistake. I guess it was pretty stupid of me to think that you made a whole new batch for me.

 **Natsuki** : I should punch you just for thinking something so asinine.

 **Amaterasu** : Please, don’t…!

 

 ***Note** : Whenever a character mumbles to themselves, it will be indicated by  **italics**  and  **quotation marks.**

 

 **Natsuki** :  _“It’s not like I was genuinely thinking about you, or anything”._

 **Amaterasu** : What was that, Natsuki?

 **Natsuki** : N-Nothing!

 

After our exchange, Natsuki lets me into her house. I sit down in her living room, with Natsuki setting down a napkin for each of us, putting a cupcake from the tray on the napkins. The cupcakes are a batch of chocolate ones, with white icing, decorating them like cats with chocolate sprinkles for the faces and pieces of chocolate for the ears. I’m utterly astounded by the level of detail and care put into each cupcake. But then again, Natsuki is a great baker. I bet she’d be great for  _Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma!_  Nonetheless, I take a bite.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Wow! This is really good, Natsuki!

 

Natsuki sports a confident and cute smile on her face.

 

 **Natsuki** : They are, aren’t they? Feel free to have as much as you like, Ammy!

 **Amaterasu** : I’ll gladly take you up on that offer.

 **Natsuki** : However… I know that you didn’t come just for the cupcakes. You’ve got something you want to tell me, right?

 **Amaterasu** : It seems that you want to get to the point. Very well, Natsuki.

 

I take a deep breath.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Well, you remember what happened on Monday, Natsuki?

 

Natsuki takes a bite of her cupcake before answering.

 

 **Natsuki** : What part are you specifically referring to?

 **Amaterasu** : The thing that happened between you and Yuri.

 

Natsuki curls her hand on the table in the living room, tapping her fingers on the table.

 

 **Natsuki** : I remember that there might’ve been a fight between her and I, but what makes this one any different from our previous altercations?

 **Amaterasu** : Well, you see… You both tried to kill each other. I’m not talking metaphorically, you  _literally_  tried to kill each other.

 **Natsuki** : It… It got that bad?

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah. You both called each other names, made fun of each other, and pulled knives out, fighting to kill each other for my affection. Albeit, you were both under Monika’s influence.

 **Natsuki** : Monika? What does Monika have to do with this?!

 

**_Oh, if only you knew, Natsuki. If only you knew…_ **

 

 **Amaterasu** : She’s had a lot of involvement in this, actually. I won’t go into details, but just understand that she’s not the person you once knew.

 **Natsuki** :  ** _Freaking Monika…_**

 

 ***Note** : Now, I know what you’re all thinking. It’s supposed to say,  **“Fucking Monikammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm”.**  But, that was what Monika made her say, upon tampering with Natsuki’s dialogue. Sometimes, if you look at the history of dialogue upon pausing the game after a character says dialogue that was tampered with, you can see what the character was originally supposed to say. If you look at Natsuki’s dialogue history, it would say, “Freaking Monika” instead of the meme-worthy line we all know.

 

 **Amaterasu** : But, don’t worry. I’ve changed her, for the better. You won’t have to worry about her anymore.

 **Natsuki** : Just… How, exactly?

 **Amaterasu** : Well, I have an ability called  **Fate Control.**  It’s an ability that is able to alter the fate of any person that I touch. In yours and Yuri’s, I was able to stop your fight, leaving you with no memory of that happening. I was also able to prevent Monika from being able to get rid of you and everyone else.

 **Natsuki** : “Fate Control”?  ** _That sounds like some kind of ability that came straight out of a Battle Manga._**

 **Amaterasu** : You read things other than  _Parfait Girls,_  Natsuki?

 

 ***Note** :  _Parfait Girls_  is a manga that Natsuki reads throughout DDLC, and lends to the protagonist to read.

 

 **Natsuki** : Well, yeah. I like to expand my horizons, y’know. I could get into this more, but you’ve still got some explaining to do. How did you even get that, to begin with?  ** _You’re just a generic Harem Protagonist, right?_**

 **Amaterasu** : I don’t think you really have much room to talk, Natsuki.

 **Natsuki** : And, what is that supposed to mean?

 **Amaterasu** :  ** _Well, you’re practically the embodiment of a Tsundere._**

 

Natsuki sighs at my statement, in embarrassment.

 

 **Natsuki** : You’ve got a point…

 

We both finish our cupcakes.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Speaking of Monika, there’s something I want to tell you. You remember about how Sayori couldn’t remember writing what was supposedly her own poem, and how Monika was surprised to see her at the day of the festival, and how you asked if there was something I was hiding from you and Yuri?

 **Natsuki** : Yes.

 **Amaterasu** : Well, Sayori didn’t write that poem. Monika wrote it. Because, what was supposed to happen, was that Monika was supposed to have deleted Sayori after amplifying her depressive thoughts, making her hang herself, with me witnessing it. But, things didn’t go according to plan, due to me saving her with  **Fate Control** **.**  And, the truth is, Monika and I were at each other’s throats, with me putting a stop to her plans. So, I didn’t want you, Yuri or Sayori getting involved when this was my fight. That’s why I had to lie to protect you. But, I’m telling you, and everybody else, the truth.

 **Natsuki** : Monika… Why would she do all this?

 **Amaterasu** : She wanted to have me all to herself, in a world where it was just me and her. I’m sorry you had to hear this from me, but it was the only way to set the record straight. But, I want you to promise me something.

 **Natsuki** : What is it?

 **Amaterasu** : I want you to be able to find it in your heart to forgive Monika. I know Yuri and Sayori are pretty understanding, and that’s why I didn’t have to ask them of this. But, knowing you, you’d probably hold a grudge against her for this. So please, Natsuki. Can you do this for me?

 

Natsuki hesitates for a moment, upon hearing my offer.

 

 **Natsuki** : I… I guess I can do that, since you’ve done so much for me, already.

 **Amaterasu** : Thank you, Natsuki.

 

I take a look around me, and I suddenly realize something.

 

 **Amaterasu** : By the way, Natsuki.

 **Natsuki** : Huh? What is it?

 **Amaterasu** : You mentioned that you had a dad before. Does he live with you, at all?

 

Natsuki seems startled by my sudden question.

 

 ***Note** : Natsuki refers to her dad as “Papa”, even though it’s not mentioned directly in the game. However, if you look through Natsuki in the Wiki of DDLC, in the  **Personality Section** **,**  you can see her secret poem, “Things I Like About Papa”, which is implied to be written by her.

 

 **Natsuki** : Papa…? Umm… Well-

 **Amaterasu** : Oh…! If you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to-

 **Natsuki** : Papa’s been… gone, for a while now.

 **Amaterasu** : Gone…? So, he hasn’t been living with you for a while, or-

 **Natsuki** : He’s  _dead,_  Ammy. After I came back home on Monday, I found a letter in the mail. It said, he died of  _“unnatural causes”._ There was no will or anything left in the envelope. That was it.

 

“Unnatural causes”? It happened, coincidentally, on Monday. The same day that I changed Natsuki’s fate, too. Wait. Could I secretly have caused Natsuki’s father to die? Just by altering her fate, I relieved her of having to deal with an abusive father but left her with no one to care for her. Well, unless she has a mother. But, do I have it in me to tell her that? That I caused her father’s death? What would she think of me? Would she hate me forever, never forgiving me for what I’ve done? Just before I can think about it some more, Natsuki speaks up.

 

 **Natsuki** : Whatever. He was a  _deadbeat,_  to begin with. I’m glad I don’t have to deal with someone like him anymore.

 

Natsuki? I’m starting to think that you used that as a play on three different concepts. “Dead” as in the fact that he is dead, “beat” as in his abusive tendencies, and “deadbeat” as of how he was a shitty father.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Do you have a mother, Natsuki?

 **Natsuki** : Well, I’ve never actually met my mother. It was always just Papa in my life.

 **Amaterasu** : So… Is no one able to take care of you, as of right now?

 

Suddenly, Natsuki clenches her fist, tilting her head toward the ground. It seems like she’s crying, as well.

 

 **Natsuki** : What am I gonna do, Ammy…? I don’t even know what happened to my mother, and now I’m forced to try and take care of myself! This just isn’t fair!

 

I wanna console her, but I’m afraid that giving her a hug might look like I’m being too forward with her, so I do what I’ve always done so far. I give her a headpat.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Don’t worry, Natsuki. I’m sure everything will work out in the end! But hey, even if they don’t, I’ll be willing to take care of you for as long as you need it. It’ll be just like how I took care of Sayori during my childhood days with her, and how I still do today. Now wipe those tears off your face, okay?

 **Natsuki** : Okay, I’ll allow your headpat just for today. And, you promise that you’ll deliver if things aren’t okay for me at home?

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah, of course!  ** _It’ll be sorta like how Ryuji takes care of Taiga in Toradora, right?_**

 

 ***Note** :  _Toradora_  (which translates to “Tiger and Dragon”) is a Romance/Comedy manga series (which also had an anime adaptation) in which main protagonists Ryuji and Taiga, help out each other get their respective crush to fall in love with each other. It’s a great series to pick up on, btw. This is quite funny, in a way, because of how Taiga is a Tsundere, and she’s also the size of Natsuki in height. This also sorta relates, because Taiga’s father is also quite the deadbeat in her life. The reason Ammy brings this up is also partially because of how Natsuki loves manga and may have heard of the series.

 

 **Natsuki** : It would be the same situation, I guess!

 

We both chuckle at the comparison.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Well, that’s everything I had to say, I guess.

 

I get up from my seat but look back at Natsuki.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Hey, Natsuki? Can I take some of those cupcakes for Sayori and me?

 **Natsuki** : Sure, I’ll get some Tupperware for you.

 

I pick out six cupcakes from the tray and Natsuki puts them into a rectangular piece of Tupperware for me to take them home with.

 

 **Natsuki** : Make sure to return the container to me, so that I can wash it out.

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah, got it. I’ll see you tomorrow, Natsuki!

 **Natsuki** : Yeah. See ya, Ammy.

 

I exit Natsuki’s house.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Well, that’s finished, I guess I’ll-

 

(ring ring)

 

Suddenly, I get a phone call from an unknown number I don’t recognize. I pick up.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Hello?

 **Monika** : Hey, it’s Monika.

 **Amaterasu** : Monika? How did you get this number?!

 **Monika** : That’s not important. I wanted to ask you something, Ammy.

 **Amaterasu** : What is it?

 **Monika** : Could you come into school early on Monday?

 **Amaterasu** : Oh, sure. What time?

 **Monika** : Like, 6:30.

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah, I can do that. Might I ask why?

 **Monika** : I’ll explain everything at school. Can you come alone, though? I need to discuss something really important with you, and only you.

 **Amaterasu** : Alright, I’ll be there.

 **Monika** : Thank you. See you then.

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah.

 

The phone call ends.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Hmm… I wonder what she wants with me. Oh well, I’ll have to wait until Monday to get my answer. I hope she’s feeling okay after what happened to her on Monday. What could be so important that she’d want me to come alone…?

 

_End of Chapter 8: Revelations, Pt. 3 - Natsuki_


	10. Chapter 9: Monika's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his brief chat with Monika over the phone, it appears to be Monday again. As per Monika's request, Ammy heads into school early to find out what Monika has to say to him.

**Chapter 9: Monika’s Talk**

 

Before I knew it, it was Monday. So, like Monika asked of me, I came into school early to talk to her. With my bag in hand, I enter the classroom, with Monika waiting for me. She had her back to me, staring out the window, which had been repaired from our fight, magically. I walked up to the side of her, starting a conversation.

 

_Literature Club: Monday, Before School_

 

 **Amaterasu** : It’s really beautiful outside, isn’t it?

 **Monika** : Yes. It is quite nice outside, Ammy.

 **Amaterasu** : Yeah.

 

After a while, Monika turns away from the window. She eases together two desks, sitting down in one of them while asking me to sit in the other.  ** _However, both desks are facing each other, making it kind of familiar to the end of Act 3. At least the scenery is nice, unlike how unknown and indescribable the background was before._**  Monika sports a genuine smile on her face and her emerald eyes shine in a more pleasant manner. Her face, lighting up before the  ** _Dear Sunshine._**

 

 ***Note** :  _“Dear Sunshine”_  is the name of Sayori’s first poem shown in Act 1.

 

Monika senses my nervousness and speaks up to break the ice.

 

 **Monika** : *chuckle* No need to be so shy, Ammy. I’m not the same person I was before, right? You changed me, remember?

 **Amaterasu** : Right. How are you feeling, by the way?

 

Monika ponders her answer, putting her pointer finger to her lip, before clasping her hands together to speak to me.

 

 **Monika** : Well, I’m feeling a lot better than I was. I realize that what I did was wrong before, Ammy. You just wanted everyone to be happy, and I tried to take that away from everyone because of my own jealousy and intentions. I tried to get rid of everyone else, but that would only make  _me_  happy. I ignored my own character flaws and claimed that I should be the only one in your life. But, the truth is, I’m not perfect. I hope you, and everyone else can find it your hearts to forgive me for my misdeeds, even though I don’t deserve it.

 **Amaterasu** : Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better, Monika. But, what did you want to talk about with me?

 **Monika** : Well, Ammy. I’ve thought about it for a while now, and I’ve contemplated… Disbanding the Literature Club.

 

Did I really just hear that right? Monika, wanting to disband the Literature Club? The Literature Club that she worked so hard to create. The Literature Club that she put her heart and soul into building, only to be retconned by the one who created it. How could this be possible? Could I have-

 

 **Monika** :  ** _Oh, and before you finish that sentence: No, your ability didn’t have anything to do with my decision. It was of my own free will._**

 **Amaterasu** : But, why?  ** _And, how did you know that I was thinking that?_**

 **Monika** :  ** _Even with what your changes did to me, I’m still sentient. With me still being the President of the Literature Club, I still have self-awareness._**  So, I’ve decided: If there’s no Literature Club, then there’s no President or Vice-President.  ** _No one can become sentient or gain absolute control._**

 **Amaterasu** : What if you just quit the Literature Club, yourself?

 **Monika** : I thought about that, but it still wouldn’t be enough. Either Sayori or you would become The President, with the other becoming Vice President. But, if there’s no longer a Literature Club, then there’s no President position, which means that no one has to share the same fate as what I once did. I know that it’s painful for me to admit it, but I was getting kinda bored of the club.

 **Amaterasu** : Bored? You can’t be serious, Monika. You built the club from the ground up, and you’re telling me that you’ve gotten bored of it?

 **Monika** : Think about it, Ammy. All we’ve been doing is writing poems after school, sharing them with each other for the following day. Sure, you’ve been here, making it fun for everyone. But, it’s kinda lost that initial spark, y’know?

 

Monika gets up from her seat.

 

 **Monika** : That’s why I had to ask  _you_ , and  _only you_ , if you support my decision. Do you trust me, Ammy? Do you think that  _I’m_  doing the right thing?

 

Just then, I remember what I said to Monika on the day of our encounter. I asked her, “you can trust me, right?” To which she nodded her head, agreeing to the changing of her fate. I remember that I always knew what was best for the people around me, specifically Sayori. She placed her faith in me, as I did hers. I touched the hearts and minds of everyone else and changed them in ways that could be considered, “magical” in some ways. Now, Monika is asking me to put my faith, my trust, in her.  ** _The once, ambitious antagonist of this tale, turned Mayadere by yours truly._**  Well, I changed her for the better. So, there’s no turning back now, after all I’ve done.

 

 ***Note** : A “Mayadere” is an anime dere that was once an antagonist, but switches sides after falling in love with a character. This character can still be considered unpredictable for the protagonist or other MC. The Mayadere also has a habit of making jokes about killing the MC once in a while.

 

 **Amaterasu** : I- *gulp* I support your decision, Monika. I don’t know if anyone else will, but I will. If that’s what makes you happy, then I will follow you until the end of time.

 **Monika** :  _ **The end of this story, you mean?**_

 **Amaterasu** : Yes, that’s what I mean.

 

I look back at the clock in the room and see that it’s almost 7:00. It’s almost time for everyone to head to school.

 

**_Monika looks toward me, doing her traditional skirt flip while sporting a beaming smile._ **

 

 **Monika** : Well, that’s my little spiel for today, Ammy! Thanks for listening~

 

Things are probably going to escalate quickly once everyone else enters the Literature Club. There’s no doubt in my mind that Monika’s gonna drop this metaphorical bomb on everyone else as quickly as ripping off a band-aid. But, still… How is everyone else going to react? I hope they’re not too devastated by this “revelation”.

  


_End of Chapter 9: Monika’s Talk_


	11. Chapter 10: The Fate of The Literature Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ammy and Monika are finished with their talk, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri enter the Literature Club, where Monika tells them the news about the status of the Literature Club.

**Chapter 10: The Fate of The Literature Club**

 

Soon enough, it was time for school to begin. The bell rings, signaling for the students to come in. After a few minutes, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri come into the Literature Club. But, as expected, everyone else is glaring worryingly at Monika, whether out of distrust, or just anxiousness. Even so, we all sit down in our seats.

 

_Literature Club, Monday_

 

 **Monika** : Okay, everyone! And, it is quite unfortunate that this is the last time I’m going to be saying this… but after everything that has happened, and everything I’ve done to you all, I’ve decided: I’m disbanding the Literature Club.

 

Everyone else stands up from their desks at this announcement, in shock.

 

 **Sayori** : Eh?!

 **Yuri** : You, what?!

 

Natsuki slams her palms on her desk in frustration.

 

 **Natsuki** : Are you freaking kidding me, Monika?!

 

Monika gets up from her seat, trying to ease the tension in the room.

 

 **Monika** : Settle down, everyone… Please, let me-

 **Sayori** : Monika… I can forgive you for what you’ve done to everyone! So, why…? Why would you do this?!

 **Yuri** : Monika. You may have made some mistakes in the past, but you can redeem yourself for them. I enjoyed this Literature Club and everything we’ve done together, as friends! I know you enjoyed the fun times we spent together, too! So, I don’t understand why you’re doing this!

 **Natsuki** : Dammit, Monika…! You’re such a coward! I can forgive you for Ammy’s sake, but you’d really destroy all that you’ve worked so hard for, just because you can’t accept what you’ve done?! You’re destroying our hopes and dreams by doing this, Monika!

 

I stand up to try and defend Monika.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Please, everyone! Just-

 **Monika** : SHUT UP!

 

We all get startled by Monika’s sudden outburst of rage. Sitting back in our seats, we listen to what Monika has to say.

 

 **Monika** : *sigh* I’m sorry you all had to see that from me. I’m truly happy that you all could find it in your hearts to forgive me, but this is something that I have to do.

 **Natsuki** : But-

 **Amaterasu** : Natsuki. I know you have a lot to say about this, but I want you to listen to her, first.

 

Natsuki pipes down and Monika continues her speech.

 

 **Monika** : Thank you, Ammy. As I was saying, this is something I have to do. I’m sure that Ammy told you all everything that happened up to this point, correct?

 

Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri nod their heads.

 

 **Monika** : Right. So, if there’s no Literature Club, to begin with, then I will no longer have access to sentience or being able to  **delete**  anyone, right? There will be no President position existing, so there won’t be any problems. It’s saddening to see it go, but I hope you understand my reasoning behind this. If the club still existed, then there would still be a risk of me losing control of my humanity, even though Ammy changed my fate.

 

Suddenly, I see a sight that is familiar to when I performed my poem. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri are all crying.

 

 **Sayori** : I understand your reasoning, but that doesn’t make it okay…! How can you act so calm about this, Monika? You’re destroying the one thing that brought you happiness…! So-

 **Monika** : Ammy agreed to the decision!

 **Amaterasu** :  ** _Wow. Way to throw me under the bus, Monika!_**

 

Everyone else stares at me, in confusion.

 

 **Yuri** : Ammy…? You... agreed to this?

 **Sayori** : Ammy, is she telling the truth?

 

I reluctantly sigh. I knew that this was all going to blow up in my face, somehow. But, I didn’t expect Monika to put me on the spot like that. But, I suppose it’s up to me to resolve this.

 

 **Amaterasu** : Yes, I did. Monika asked me to come to school early, today. She wanted to talk to me about this issue, and how I felt about her decision.

 

Natsuki gets up and grabs me by my shirt.

 

 **Natsuki** : I trusted you, Ammy! Why would you just go along with her idea?! You can think for yourself, y’know!

 **Amaterasu** : No, I can’t! I just want everyone to be happy, so I need to consider everyone else's feelings! If you hate me for this, go ahead! Punch me, already! But know this, Natsuki: “I just want to bring out the best in you. You’re my friend, and I’ll always love you!”

 

Natsuki seems to get surprised by the callback to my poem, letting go of me.

 

 **Natsuki** : Hmph!

 

Natsuki crosses her arms in frustration.

 

 **Monika** : That was very mature of you, Ammy.

 **Amaterasu** : ...Says the one who got me into this situation by throwing me under the bus.

 **Monika** : Sorry, I was scared y’know?

 **Amaterasu** :  ** _I’m scared. Do you understand, Monika? I’m scared!_**

 

 ***Note** : That line from Ammy is a play on a quote from the book known as,  _The Road,_  by Cormac McCarthy.

 

 **Monika** : What do  _you_  have to be scared of, Ammy?

 **Amaterasu** : I’m afraid that after the Literature Club has been disbanded, we’ll no longer be able to see each other every day. I’m scared I’ll lose you all! Well, I don’t really have to worry about that with you, right Sayori?

 

Sayori nods her head.

 

 **Amaterasu** : I feel like this is happening because of me, Monika. I know you said that this was of your own volition, but I still can’t help but feel responsible. I just-

 

Monika suddenly cuts me off, hugging me in the process.

 

 **Monika** : *chuckle* Don’t you remember what you said in your poem, Ammy? It was something like, “Even if we’re far apart, we’ll always come back together someday”, right?

 

I’m surprised by Monika’s sudden callback to my own poem. But, what could she be alluding to, here?

 

 **Amaterasu** :  _Using my own memes against me, eh?_  Monika…

 **Monika** : I’ve got an idea! How about after graduation, we spend the day together, as friends? We don’t need the Literature Club to have fun, right?

 

Monika lets go of me, looking at the rest of us. Everyone else wipes the tears from their faces, forming smiles instead.

 

 **Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and Amaterasu** : Yeah!

 **Monika** : Okay, everyone! It’s a promise!

 

And so, after today, we had our last club activity as members of the Literature Club. With the Literature Club disbanded, we would now spend the day together. Not as club members, but as friends. Everyone could be happy again, and we would be on track for the desired, Happy Ending.

  
  


_End of Chapter 10: The Fate of The Literature Club_


	12. Chapter 11: No More Tears (The Happy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to visit each other one last time, following the disbanding of the Literature Club, everyone agrees to meet at Amaterasu's house. But surprisingly, Amaterasu may get more than he bargained for in this chapter.

**Chapter 11: No More Tears (The Happy Ending)**  


 

***Note** : The first part of Chapter 11’s name is a reference to the Ozzy Osbourne song, _“No More Tears”._

 

Soon enough, the months passed by, leading up to graduation for all of us. We walked away from the school with diplomas in hand and smiles on our faces. But, the journey wasn’t over yet. There was still something we promised to do. After graduation day, we’d spend the day together. Not as club members, but, as friends. So, we decided that we’d spend the day at my house for the occasion. What exactly we’d be doing, I’d find out once Monika let us in on the info.

 

 

 

_Amaterasu’s House, Graduation Day_

 

Sayori and I were first to arrive, with the rest shortly following.

 

**Amaterasu** : So, what exactly are we going to be doing today, Monika?

 

Monika ponders for a moment as if coming here without a plan. She speaks.

 

**Monika** : I thought we’d have a little get-together in order to get to know each other better, along with some fun and games.

**Sayori** : Ooh, that sounds fun~!

**Yuri** : That’s quite an interesting suggestion, Monika. We’ve never really gotten to know much about each other, outside of the club. So, this will be a good opportunity!

**Monika** : I’m glad you two like it! What about you, Natsuki and Ammy?

 

We both nervously fidget around, trying to find the words to say.

 

**Amaterasu** : I like the idea, but why does it have to be at  _my_  house?

**Natsuki** : Yeah, wouldn’t that be awkward? Primarily girls, at a boy’s house?

 

Suddenly, Monika glares at us with a concerned look.

 

**Monika** : Some of us haven’t seen your house before, Ammy. So, I thought it would be a good idea to have us know where you live, in case we need to come over. And Natsuki, is that going to be a problem for you? You can always go home if you feel-

**Natsuki** : No! That won’t be a problem! I was just curious.

**Monika** : Okay, everyone! Shall we go in?

**Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Amaterasu** : Yeah!

 

We all go into my house. Unfortunately, my mother is home.  **Izanami**  is her name.  ** _Yes, she’s named after the Japanese deity of the same name. I would have personally wished that my father was home today, because, well… you’ll see in a second._**

 

**Izanami** : Amaterasu! What are you doing with all of these women in your mother’s house?!

**Amaterasu** : *heavy sigh* Mother, these are my friends.

**Izanami** : Your  _girlfriends?_  Are you perhaps, trying to start one of those  _“Harems”_  that I’ve heard about from your father?

**Amaterasu** : No! They are my  _friends!_  Friends that happen to be, coincidentally, girls. And, no! Why did dad tell you about that, in the first place?!

 

Oh, and my dad happens to be named  **Izanagi.**   ** _Yes, he is also named after the Japanese deity of the same name. My family is weird. Don’t question it._**

 

**Amaterasu** : Anyway, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika: Meet my mother, Izanami. Mother, these are my friends from school.

 

Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika all do a bow simultaneously.

 

**Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika** : Thank you for allowing us into your home!

**Izanami** : *chuckle* Yes, that’s right. Bow before your goddess, mortals.

**Amaterasu** : MOTHER!

 

I take their hands out of frustration.

 

**Amaterasu** : C’mon, let’s go.

 

I turn back to face my mother.

 

**Amaterasu** : If you need anything, we’ll be up in my room.

**Izanami** : Have fun~

 

They follow me upstairs to my room.

 

**Amaterasu** : *heavy sigh*

**Monika** : So, Ammy?

**Amaterasu** : Yeah?

**Monika** : Your mother seems very… umm…

**Amaterasu** : Interesting? Obsessed with ridiculing me? Has a God Complex? All of the above?

**Monika** : I was gonna say, “lively”. But, I suppose those terms work, too.

**Sayori** : Ammy. How come I’ve never met your mother before?

**Amaterasu** : Mom’s kinda been overseas a lot, taking care of other affairs, to put it lightly. So, she’s never really had a lot of time to spend with me. I’ve talked with my dad on a couple of occasions, but that’s about it. I’ve mostly been alone for most of my life. It’s always been you, me, and the Literature Club. I don’t know why she’d show up now, of all times.

**Sayori** : Oh… I suppose that makes sense.

 

After some time, we all head up to my room. I sit up on my bed, with everyone else gathered around me. Monika kicks things off by asking me a question.

 

**Monika** : Ammy, what do you plan on doing after high school?

**Amaterasu** : That’s… Actually a good question.

 

I start to ponder for a moment, but Monika cuts me off.

 

**Monika** : Sorry if I put you on the spot, there. You have plenty of time to think about it, so don’t worry.

**Amaterasu** : Oh, okay.

 

After a minute, Monika speaks once more.

 

**Monika** : Hmm… I’ve got a better idea. How about we all spend the night together? It would be like a sleepover!

**Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and Amaterasu** : HUH?!

 

We’re all shocked at Monika’s proposition. A sleepover, with four girls at a boy’s house?

 

**Amaterasu** : Monika, that was a joke, right? I can’t possibly ask my own mother to allow that kind of thing! That would practically be suicide!

**Monika** : That wasn’t a joke, Ammy. I’m  _dead_  serious. Relax, we’re going to have fun together!

**Amaterasu** : Alright, I’ll ask her.

 

Despite my suspicions, my mother was okay with the proposal. She said that they seemed like nice girls and that I should enjoy my life and have fun. After I told them about the good news, they quickly ran back home, returning with their sleeping bags and other goods in hand. Throughout the night, we had a fun time, playing games, and talking about life in general. Hell, there was even a pillow fight that went on between the four of them. By the time we were exhausted, night had already fallen. Time had gone by fast, without us knowing it. However, we had our fun, and it was time to go to bed.

 

_Amaterasu’s House: Graduation Day, Nightfall_

 

**Monika** : Okay, everyone! I think it’s about time we fell asleep since it’s getting late.

**Sayori** : Aw… But, I want to stay up more! I want to have more fun with everyone…

**Yuri** : Monika’s right. We need to get proper rest, or we’ll be cranky in the morning.

**Natsuki** : But, this day was fun! While it lasted, anyway.

**Amaterasu** : Yeah.

 

I head into my own bed, saying goodnight to everyone.

 

**Amaterasu** : Goodnight, everyone!

**Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri** : Goodnight, Ammy!

 

And so, we all fell asleep in peace. I was in my own bed, while everyone else was resting snug in their sleeping bags. Well, that’s what I thought, anyway… Because, I woke up in the night, feeling something squeezing tight against my body. That’s because: Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri were all cuddling up next to me. Sleeping sound, they all looked peaceful in their sleep. You could even call it, cute.  ** _Heh, is this what it feels like to have a Harem in real life?_**  Either way, I’m glad I was able to be a big part of their lives. It’ll be sad to see them go their separate ways. But, I’m just glad I was able to obtain my Happy Ending!

_End of Chapter 11: No More Tears (The Happy Ending)_


	13. Epilogue: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the day of spending time together is over, everyone goes their separate ways, off to what the future has in store for them. Ammy recalls the adventure leading up to this point in time and tells of what happened to each of the club members after graduating high school.

**Epilogue: Aftermath**

 

Wow, it’s been a long road for me. What started as a tragedy, ended up becoming a Happy Ending because of me. No more conflict, no more strife. I was able to save everyone. I was able to change the lives and fates of many, and for that, I’m grateful to you, Tsukuyomi. But, after the sleepover, we all went back to our normal lives. So, what happened to everyone after the dust settled? I can tell you that.

 

As far as Yuri, she became an established novelist. With her talents, she was able to create best-sellers. But, I suppose that was to be expected. With her incredible talents, I expected that she would go far in life. I’m proud of her for what she’s accomplished.

 

With Monika, she became an idol. With her talents in singing and playing the piano, she joined the likes of Hatsune Miku and Nao Tōyama. Her most recognized song was, of course,  _“Your Reality”._  With her good looks, men fawned over her, idolizing her, and all that she did.

 

With no one to take care of her, Natsuki stayed at my house for a while, until she could take care of herself. She eventually left my care and went off to aspire in baking. Recently, she got accepted into the Totsuki Academy. She gained a rival, known as “Momo Akanegakubo”, being the Fourth Seat of the Council of The Elite Ten. Both of them had matches together, testing their skills. I could go on, but that’s a story for another time.

  
***Note** : Totsuki Academy, Momo Akanegakubo, and The Council of The Elite Ten, are all direct references to the anime,  _“Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma!”_

  

As far as Sayori and me, we lived life like it always had been. It was just like how our childhood was. I say  _was,_  because we eventually got married. From childhood friends to more than that. We took care of each other, knowing what’s best for both of us. I really never thought about marriage before, but I’m sure it’s gonna work out!

 

As far as Tsukuyomi, he left, now that the mission had been finished. However, I could call upon him whenever another crisis would arise, or just when I needed him again.

 

So much has gone on over the past few weeks, I can hardly believe it. But, if there’s one thing I do know:  ** _It’s that we all lived happily ever after. The End._**

 

_End of Epilogue: Aftermath_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author’s Endnote: Thank you all for joining me on this wonderful adventure, and thank you, for reading “Doki Doki Literature Club: Rewriting Destiny”! I’m glad I was able to touch the hearts and minds of many who read until the end! This is actually the first multi-part fanfic that I’ve actually finished. I had this story in my head for a while now, and I’m glad I was able to complete it before graduation for me. If you enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts on it! It doesn’t have to be an entire essay, but some thoughts on it would be nice. I honestly never thought a story like this would be so popular on AO3 and DeviantArt! But then again, I did sort of capitalize on the popularity of the fandom. Anyway, thanks for the support, and thanks for staying with me! Maybe if there are enough positive feedback and Kudos, I’ll do some bonus shenanigan-type stories, who knows? But for now: Stay awesome, and I’ll see you in the next one! “Thanks for listening~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! If you want to comment to tell me what you think, or kudos it, that would be awesome! Okay, everyone, that's all from me for now! See ya next time!


End file.
